The Moot
by CatholicPrincess15
Summary: With Alduin, Lord Harkon, and Miraak defeated, the moot is scheduled and Jarl Elisif is crowned High Queen. After a murderous string of events, an emergency moot is held. The Thalmor are waiting to invade. With the crown of Skyrim up for grabs and the fate of the land hanging in the balance, who will become the monarch, and will the new leader save Skyrim from its enemies?
1. The Invitation

The Dragonborn, the savior of the world three times, the Harbinger of the Companions, and the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, Sarah, stared at the sky next to her follower and fellow companion, Njada Stonearm.

Njada crossed her arms. "It's so boring now that no more dragons, vampires, or dumb old Dragonborns threatening anyone. All that we do now is dealing with wild animals breaking into civilians' homes."

Sarah shrugged. "We're really good at our job."

A devilish grin broke out on Njada's face. "Hey! You mentioned a while back that you had a crush on Hadvar, right?"

"Yes. I do. I wore an Amulet of Mara around him and he hasn't responded. He's not interested."

Njada snorted. "It's so obvious, Sarah. He likes you but is intimidated by your heroism. Think about it. 'I don't think Rikke knows my name. Probably because I'm not the Dragonborn'. 'Dragonborn, huh? Was it your ma or your pa that was the dragon'? He has a crush on you but thinks you're out of his league."

Sarah blushed. "Stop it! He does not! He's just my war friend."

"Who you happen to crush on."

"Who I happen to crush on."

Njada took a swig of mead. "Tell you what-you'll stay here to make sure Melaran adjusts to his new role of court wizard. I'll go to Riverwood and figure out what's on that man's mind. Get his confidence up."

Vittoria Vici strode up to them and squinted. "People are saying that you two killed Sybille Stentor."

Sarah met her gaze. "Yes. I shot her while she was sleeping. She was a threat to national security."

Vittoria gasped. "Whatever do you mean?"

Njada jumped in, "We overheard Sybille use threatening language regarding Jarl Elisif, as well as inside information concluding that she was indeed connected to the Wolf Queen's almost return."

Vittoria paled. "I'm glad that you took care of her, then. I doubt Melaran will be any trouble."

Sarah laughed. "The only trouble will be Erikur's pride that his subordinate managed a spot in the court alongside him! I feel so bad for Gisli. I always try to be extra nice to her."

Vittoria added, "Can you imagine having a brother like that? His behavior at Elenwen's party was disgraceful."

Sarah's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't remember witnessing anything scandalous besides Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone being frightened by Razelan."

Vittoria scrunched up her nose. "Erikur was infatuated with a server named Brelas. He was making all kinds of disgusting comments about her. After she told him that she wouldn't sleep with him, he called her a 'slut' and had her be taken away by the guards. I don't know what happened to her."

Sarah's eyes widened. "I don't recall that. I hope she's okay. Keep this between us, but I hate Erikur. He's such a . . . hmm . . . smarmy wealthy flea."

Njada shook her head. "Everyone hates Erikur. He looks down on everyone, including Jarl Elisif."

Falk Firebeard hastily approached the girls. "Pardon me for interrupting, but Thane Sarah, as you're a Thane of Haafingar, Hjaalmarch, The Reach, Whiterun, and Winterhold, your presence is requested at the upcoming moot. Here is your invitation."


	2. The Sleeping Giant

Sarah smiled. "Thank you. I'll be sure to attend."

Njada quipped, "And me! I'm your follower! I can't let something happen to you!"

Falk nodded and headed back to the Blue Palace.

Vittoria stared at the slip of paper. "The Moot? Splendid! I'll see you then! The Moot is much more exciting than Elenwen's parties."

Njada raised an eyebrow. " _You're_ invited to these?"

Vittoria was indignant. "Of course! I'm the Emperor's cousin! I give a ceremonial blessing from Cyrodiil."

Njada rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. Sarah, I'll be at Riverwood talking to this _special fellow_ of yours."

Njada sauntered off. Sarah smiled. "Nice to talk to you, Vittoria. I should go to court now."

Sarah trekked up to the Blue Palace. Bryling noticed her and waved. "Thane Sarah. Good to see you."

"You as well. What is the court dealing with today?"

Bryling adjusted the circlet on her head. "Preparations for the Moot."

Erikur stuck out his gut and joined them. "I take it that your recent actions weren't a strike directed at me, Sarah?"

Sarah scowled. "What are you talking about?"

He seethed, "Don't play dumb with me! We all know you shot Sybille Stentor! With Stentor gone, my housecarl ascended to her position. I am now unprotected until I get a new one. I hope that there will be no attempts on my life in the meantime."

Sarah's scowl deepened. "Sybille Stentor had to be slain for Jarl Elisif's safety. This had nothing to do with you."

Jarl Elisif herself walked into the room and sat on her throne. "Court is now in session. All of the Jarls will meet here to elect the next monarch within the next two weeks. Where shall they all rest? We don't have the extra beds."

Bryling suggested, "I think The Winking Skeever shall suffice, Your Grace."

Erikur darkened. "Have the Jarls sleep with the common rabble? How embarrassing! We must make sleeping arrangements in the Blue Palace."

Elisif turned to Falk. "Is it possible that we can order the necessary beds in time?"

Falk nodded. "Possible, but expensive."

Elisif decided, "This is worth every septim."

After the day was spent arranging everything, Njada bounded up the steps. "You can thank me now. I talked to Prince Charming."

Sarah flushed. "What did you tell him?"

"That he was a fool for not expressing interest in you when you wore an Amulet of Mara. I made it clear that you were a catch."

Erikur broke in, "Romance troubles? I can assist you. Women fawn over me."

Njada ignored him. "He agreed but felt that 'a lowly peasant like him' didn't deserve you. I told him that I was certain that you had feelings for him."

Sarah paled. "Then what happened? If you ruined our friendship over this-"

"What? Your happiness? Anyway, my assurance spurred him on. He has a letter to give you."

Sarah's stomach flipped just like it did when she fought Alduin. "Let's go to Proudspire Manor. Have a nice night, everyone." With as much elegance of someone with her disposition, Sarah tore down the road and wrenched up the door to her house.

Jordis the Shield-Maiden jumped up. "My thane! Are you alright?"

Njada closed the door behind her. "Go on; read it."

Sarah unfolded the slip of paper and fled into her bedroom to look at the words.

 _Sarah,_

 _I was such a fool. The moment when you walked in The Sleeping Giant inn with your Amulet of Mara, my heart stopped beating. I figured that a thane somewhere had your heart, so I held my tongue and teased you about being Dragonborn._

 _Njada Stonearm knocked some sense into me when she berated me for not acting on my feelings towards you. Life in Skyrim is brief. I should've confessed my feelings sooner. Two war heroes can conquer their insecurities of rejection, can't they?_

 _I would like you to join me at The Sleeping Giant for a nice dinner. We can talk in more detail there. I used my Uncle Alvor's forge to make something important._

 _With all my love,_

 _Hadvar_

Sarah shrieked. "He wants to go on a date with me!"

Out of pure politeness and not at all of excitement, Njada released a similar squeal. "I told you! Come on, come on, let's get you something nice to wear."


	3. Bloodbath

Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone smiled her favorite thane. "Ah, my Sarah. If only everyone acted the way you did. You saved Morthal from Alva's vampire coven, and you saved my precious daughter from a monstrous Master Vampire at Broken Helm Hollow. You deserve to be at this moot."

"It was the least I could do. When evil strikes, I strike back. The traitor Padomay will not have any presence here if I can help it."

"Padomay? That's not a name I hear often. You know your history."

Jarl Maven Black-Briar ominously appeared and stared passively at Sarah. "Whenever you're in Riften, stop by Mistveil Keep. I have something to tell you when all this is over." She sauntered away back to her steward, Hemming Black-Briar.

Vittoria raised her voice above the crowd. "Thank you all for attending this moot! I am the representative of the Empire, Vittoria Vici! Everyone, please be seated. I hereby call this moot into session."

Everyone sat in their chairs. Vittoria folded her hands in front of her. "We meet today to proclaim Skyrim's next High King or High Queen. As the widow to the former late High King Torygg, Jarl Elisif of Solitude has a legitimate claim to the throne. Does anyone here dispute this?"

No one uttered a word. Vittoria continued, "Are there any other legitimate claims? Does anyone here object to Jarl Elisif becoming High Queen?"

Silence filtered through the air. Vittoria picked up the Jagged Crown and slowly placed it on Elisif's head. "Then by my power as representative of the Emperor of Tamriel, I am now leased to be the first to say High Queen Elisif."

Elisif glowed while everyone in the room applauded. Maul, Maven's housecarl, suddenly flew forward and scattered all the food off the table. Sarah paled as she noted the Elven Arrow that pierced his skull.

Everyone screamed as the guards shielded Elisif and the Jarls. General Tullius, the head of security, shook his head. "I can't spot anyone in the direction of where the arrow came from. High Queen, get in Castle Dour now!"

Elisif was escorted out while General Tullius kept scanning the building until he paused. "YOU! SHIELD YOUR WEAPON!" He charged at Maul's killer while another arrow sliced the air and sailed through Jarl Idgrod's housecarl, Gorm.

At that point, everyone went into a panic and started fleeing. While they were running, Njada and Sarah hung back and searched for the second assailant. A person clothed in a Stormcloak uniform leapt from the top of the tower and in front of them. "You may have slain Ulfric and Galmar, but you will never defeat us! Long live Istar Cairn-Breaker!"

In response, Njada simply drew her Ebony Warhammer and clubbed him on the head. His light helmet was no match and he fell dead on the floor. Njada searched his corpse and found a note.

 _Private,_

 _Go to the moot and get rid of a few housecarls. Do NOT assassinate or wound Elisif. Now is not the time or place._

 _Skyrim will be ours! Long live Talos! Long live the Nords!_

 _-Istar Cairn-Breaker, the heir of Ulfric Stormcloak and the true High King_


	4. No Mercy

**Chapter 4: No Mercy**

A small band of Imperial soldiers huddled in a patch of bushes near the Haafingar Stormcloak camp. As a legate, Sarah was expected to make a small speech before they wiped out the settlement.

She cleared her throat. "Istar Cairn-Breaker murdered Maul and Gorm. A note on one of the shooters' bodies claimed that an attempt on High Queen Elisif's life will be happening sometime in the future. We must end it! Remember the moot! Long live High Queen Elisif!"

They soldiers chanted, "Remember the moot! Long live High Queen Elisif!"

Sarah nodded. "Archers, aim at as many Stormcloaks as you can. The more we take out before they spot us and melee combat begins, the better. Ready. Set. Go."

Arrows whizzed through the air and lodged themselves into the hearts of the enemy. The ones inside tents rushed out and examined the area. Sarah drew her axe and decapitated the first man wearing blue she caught. The Imperials sprinted towards her and clubbed and bashed the burly figures trying to swing a sword into her stomach.

Whenever an Imperial fell to the floor, Sarah used her Restoration magic and healed them. The Stormcloaks had to gulp down as many healing potions as they could. Up against a master in Restoration, and the Arch-Mage of Winterhold College, no less, the Stormcloaks soon ran out of potions and all crumpled to the floor, dead.

Sarah and her unit advanced to the tent where Istar Cairn-Breaker was. Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Istar Cairn-Breaker! You have ordered the unlawful killings of the housecarls Maul and Gorm! You also have described a plan for the eventual assassination of the High Queen. What says you in your defense?"

Istar snarled, "Elisif lost her right to rule when Ulfric won the duel with Torygg! With Ulfric and his second-in-command gone, I am the true High King!"

Njada piped up, "That wasn't a duel! Torygg couldn't fight against the Th'uum! Ulfric cheated!"

Istar took out his axe. "I will go down taking as many Imperials with me as possible."

Sarah and Njada charged and quickly executed him before he even got a swing. The soldiers cheered at their flawless performance. Sarah ordered, "Take all the supplies back to Solitude. Everything that belonged to Istar is now property of the Empire."

The soldiers took everything of use and ran back to their beloved city. Sarah inhaled. "We have one more tent to empty."

Njada caught on. "The sick tent? Got it. Hey, once they recover, they'd slit out throats in a heartbeat. We can't let that happen." The girls slaughtered all the bedridden soldiers and left for Castle Dour.

General Tullius shook their hands. "Good work, Legate. Njada, I'm thinking about making you a Prefect in your own right. I'm glad that vermin is dead. Here is your payment. 5,000 gold each."

They graciously thanked him and went into the barracks to check on Elisif, who was residing there at the moment due to the assassination threat. Sarah sat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Elisif shot her a small bland smile. "Alright. I heard you obliterated the Stormcloak camp?"

"They all lie dead." To make Elisif laugh, Sarah added, "To be perfectly honest, if someone had to die at the moot, I'm glad it's Maul. He was always so rude. Plus, he has connections to the Thieves Guild."

Elisif straightened. "Oh, by the way, Jarl Maven sent a messenger asking for you. He said to go to Mistveil Keep as soon as possible."

Njada elbowed Sarah. "Ooh! Someone's in trouble!"

Sarah and Njada headed to Riften. On arrival, there were shouts of, "Stop! Thief!"

The girls ignored the massive chase and proceeded to throne. Sarah stated, "You wanted to see me, Jarl Maven?"

Maven flicked her eyes towards her guests. "Yes. My court can't stop blathering about you. You've taken my people under your wing. If you think you can replace me as jarl, you're quite mistaken."

"What? I would never do that!"

"You better not. Since it wouldn't be prudent to get rid of you, I'm going to offer you a position as thane. Congratulations. Stay out of my way and you'll be safe." 


	5. Losing My Religion

When they stepped outside, Njada suggested, "Let's go meet Hadvar. That'll take your mind off it."

At nightfall, they reached the inn. Hadvar immediately rose and embraced Sarah. "I'm so glad you're alive! I heard what happened at the moot!"

Sarah winced. "That. Let's just say we had to put down a little Stormcloak uprising. It's all taken care of."

At Sarah's assurance she was fine, he dropped the subject. "Thank you for forgiving my foolishness. I made you something." He slipped a gold diamond ring on her finger and clasped a gold diamond necklace on her neck.

Sarah's jaw dropped. "How much money did this cost? Please, don't spend too much on me."

Hadvar grinned. "While you were at the moot and putting down the rebellion, I managed to mine the diamonds and the gold. This begs the question. Will you marry me?"

She giggled. "Of course I'll marry you!"

The whole tavern cheered with Njada being the loudest of all. Hadvar clasped Sarah's hands. "I'll set off to the Temple of Mara in Riften. I'll arrange the details of the wedding and let you know as soon as I can."

Sarah froze. That was the one thing that could shatter the moment: religion. She lowered her voice. "I'm trusting you with a secret, Hadvar. You have to keep it. I'm very different than most."

Hadvar nodded. "I know. You're the Dragonborn. You're the slayer of Lord Harkon. You're a hero. It's a blessing from the gods. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Sarah delicately let go of his hands. "I meant in terms of religion. I don't worship the same as you do. I only worship one you know as Anu, God."

Hadvar could tell how distressed his fiancée was. "We all worship Anu in a different way. This isn't something to be concerned about."

"I worship Anu. He is in two parts: Akatosh and Anui-El. There will be a third part one day, but it has not passed yet. This is it. I believe worshipping anything else is a lie. I'm sorry."

Hadvar cocked his head. "Don't apologize. I'm just confused. Where were you taught this?"

Sarah explained, "You know that I'm from High Rock. We have the Adamantine Tower. My father was evacuating the area for . . . never mind . . . and he came across a mysterious book. It chronicled the first moments of Creation. The mythology was different than the one believed by all races. So he ran tests to see how old this book was, and it was as old as the tower."

Njada put together, "So if the Adamantine Tower is the oldest building known in Tamriel, and this book is as old, it obviously has a more accurate mythology lesson than the books we have now."

Hadvar was in shock. "Do you have a copy of this?"

Sarah brandished it with a flourish. "It was the one thing I took with me when I fled to Skyrim that wasn't confiscated during the raid that put my head on the executioner's block. The original is back in High Rock."

Hadvar flipped through the pages. "I've never seen this language before. Oh. There's a translation of everything here. This is astonishing. I don't love you any less because of this. There is nothing that could make me stop."

An odd thought occurred to Njada. "I know religion is important to you, but why bring it up now?"

Sarah bit her lip. "I don't want to be married in the Temple of Mara. I want it to be in a temple of Akatosh, or Anui-El."

Hadvar went deep in thought. "We have a shrine to him in the Temple of the Divines. We could ask High Queen Elisif if we can use it."

Sarah blushed as she became more self-conscious. "That's so much better, but I just want Akatosh and Anui-El. Can we ask to remove the other shrines for the wedding?"


	6. The Fall of Maven Black-Briar

Hadvar shrugged. "We'll have to ask High Queen Elisif. I can't believe this. This is so shocking. Are you sure you are not jesting me?"

Sarah shook her head. "I am completely serious. This book contains what really happened. It mentions the origins of all the other gods in great detail."

Njada took the copy and studied it again. "Oh man. It has the names right. I need to explore this tower for myself. I need to know the truth of all this."

Sarah gave her a look of disbelief. "We're just going to journey to High Rock? I suppose it's possible, but is now an appropriate time with the moot just finished and Maven's threat?"

Hadvar interrupted, "What threat?"

Njada filled him in. "Maven Black-Briar said that since Sarah is popular in the Reach, she wanted to have her killed off, but she settled to make her a thane instead."

Hadvar's eyes burned with hatred. "How dare she? Well, General Tullius will most definitely hear of this. Perhaps Vittoria Vici can pull a few strings and have the Emperor himself punish his corrupted jarl?"

Njada murmured, "Hopefully by giving her head a nice haircut. Preferably chop it all off."

Hadvar dragged the girls out of the inn. "No time to waste! Nobody will think about touching my fiancée and get away with it!"

In a few hours Hadvar stormed Castle Dour. "General Tullius! We have urgent news from Riften!"

Legate Rikke asked, "What happened?"

Hadvar growled, "It seems that Maven Black-Briar believes she can make death threats towards Imperial legates."

General Tullius slammed his fist on the table. "What?! I _told_ everyone Maven was nothing but an old, dusty snotty woman who used gold to get her way. Alright. Who does she want dead?"

Njada pointed at Sarah. General Tullius's eyes brew like a storm. "I see. I'll have to take care of that. Maven's going to use her connections to get herself out of this. I'll write a letter and have High Queen Elisif sign it. That ought to work."

Njada crossed her arms. "Maven made Sarah a thane to 'keep her out of her way'."

Legate Rikke rolled her eyes. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Don't worry, Sarah. We won't let Maven bother you again."

General Tullius was still raving. "Going after one of my legates . . . who does she think she is? If we didn't take over Riften, she'd never have her butt on the rickety old throne!"

Hadvar proposed, "I think you should draft a letter and send it to all the other jarls and let them know what's going on."

General Tullius grabbed a quill. "Good thinking. I'll do that right now."

Elisif called after him, "I'll add a few paragraphs of my own, General! Maven cannot and will not even consider assassinating a member of my court. Her connections will not sway me."

Hadvar took Elisif aside. "My Grace, Sarah and I are to wed. I have a favor to ask. This might sound odd, but it is important."

Elisif's eyes twinkled. "Congratulations! May you live happily ever after! What do you need?"

Sarah cleared her throat nervously. "Uh . . . may we get married in the Temple of the Divines?"

Elisif laughed. "Of course! You are most welcome."

Hadvar continued, "This is where the request may sound strange. May all the shrines except Akatosh's be removed during the ceremony? We don't want this to be the topic of gossip, but out of the Nine Divines, Sarah only worships Akatosh."

Elisif's eyes popped open. "That may be done. May I ask how that came to be?"

Sarah explained everything, from her archeologist father to the discovered book. Elisif stared blankly at her for a moment. "May I see this novel?"

Sarah handed it over while Elisif pored over the pages. "This is very odd indeed. At any rate, we will move the other shrines in here at your wedding."

Hadvar wrapped an arm around his fiancée's shoulder. "Thank you, High Queen. Thank you."

The next morning, both Elisif and General Tullius ordered Maven to stop considering murdering any legates or thanes of Haafingar as a solution to her problems.

Njada offered, "Do you want me to find Vittoria Vici so she can give it to the Emperor and have it signed personally?"

General Tullius handed her the document. "Yes please. We should find a replacement for Maven if she refuses to comply."


	7. The Confrontation of Maven Black-Briar

A few months passed uneventful, except for the news of Nilsine Shatter-Shield's murder by an unknown assailant. Vittoria strode into Castle Dour. "General Tullius, my cousin has signed the Maven document. He ordered her contacts to abandon her in this matter forever. She will no longer have the power to kill soldiers of the Imperial army or thanes."

Hadvar piped up, "Truly? Akatosh bless you!"

General Tullius impatiently snatched the paper. "Perfect! Perfect! Hadvar, I assume you would like to do the honors of hand-delivering this to the jarl herself?"

Elisif added, "And Bolli will replace Maven if she defies this decree, correct?"

General Tullius affirmed, "Correct. According to my inside information, Bolli is also very charitable. Much better than that oaf who collaborates with the Thieves Guild."

Hadvar grinned. "Sir, I would be honored to fulfill this request."

And so Hadvar took the carriage to Riften. When he approached the gate, the guards stood in front of it protectively. "You got to pay a visitor's tax before we let you in."

"I am here to see Jarl Maven Black-Briar. Take my expenses to her. Now open up."

The corrupt guards eyed Hadvar's high-ranking Imperial uniform up and down. "Yes, sir."

Hadvar entered the city and noticed a woman complaining about "a run-in with the Thieves Guild". He ignored everyone and dramatically thrust open Mistveil Keep's doors, his temper boiling.

A burly man planted himself firmly against Hadvar. "State your business. I'm Dirge, Jarl Maven's housecarl ever since my brother Maul was killed at the moot."

Hadvar refused to back down. "I'm Hadvar, a member of the Imperial army. I have a letter for Jarl Maven Black-Briar that was addressed from General Tullius, High Queen Elisif, and Emperor Titus Mede II. Now, please excuse me."

Maven calmly outstretched her hand. Hadvar delicately placed in her palm and waited for her reaction. Maven's eyes scanned the page and screamed. Hemming bolted up to her. "Mother, what happened?"

Maven shrilled, "Which one of you dogs ratted me out to General Tullius?!"

Hemming frowned. "I'm sorry; I don't understand-"

"The Emperor HIMSELF has learned of my threat against that brat Sarah! I am THIS CLOSE to being locked away forever! And you will not be the replacement jarl, Hemming!"

Hemming's eyes flashed at the guards at the door. "Which one of you filth has betrayed us? A lengthy interrogation session is in order."

Hadvar was enjoying every second of it. "My Jarl, would you like to write a reply letter?"

Maven struggled to control her emotions. "No. That won't be necessary. How could all of my contacts become frozen like this?"

Ingun Black-Briar walked in on the sight. "Mother? Why do you look . . . Are you alright?"

Hemming hissed, "Mind your own business, Ingun!"

Maven started pacing. "Soldier of the Imperial army, you are dismissed."

Hadvar bowed stiffly. "Yes ma'am." He left the Keep and noticed a sign that read 'Honorhall Orphanage'.

He opened the door to find a happy blonde orphan standing in front of him. "Hi Mr.! I'm Runa! Can you adopt me?!"

Hadvar's heart slid down to his stomach. "What's your story, Runa?"

Runa babbled, "I lived here my whole life. Don't remember much."

A woman quickly ran up to him. "Hello! I'm Constance Michel! I run this orphanage now that Grelod the Kind was taken from us . . . Are you interested in adopting?"

Hadvar shook his head. "I just wanted to give a donation." He handed her a small portion of his gold and left for Castle Dour.

Sarah hugged him upon his arrival. "What happened?"

Hadvar reported, "Maven was furious. She thinks one of her soldiers forwarded the threat to General Tullius. She is much more reluctant to hurt anyone now."

Njada rubbed her hands together. "Good. I hope she breaks the contract and tries to kill us, just so she gets incarcerated for life."

Legate Rikke changed the subject. "Lurbuk, the worst bard in the country, was murdered. The body was found in the same condition as Nilsine Shatter-Shield's. There's got to be a connection. The Morthal guard and the Windhelm guard are working together to figure it out."

Hadvar stretched. "Sarah, do you think we can go to High Rock now? I would really like to investigate what was found there."

General Tullius raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

After General Tullius and Legate Rikke were informed of the mysterious book that detailed the exact story of Anui-El and Akatosh, and everything after.

General Tullius scowled. "So according to this, Dibella is evil because of her allegiance to Sithis and Padomay? And it says here that those who follow Dibella follow the path of darkness."

Legate Rikke made a face. "Not even one religious group believes this. This has to be some sort of fiction."

Njada defended, "It's the oldest recorded book in Tamriel. Words don't change, but people do."

Sarah's shoulder sagged. "Hadvar, if you want to go to High Rock, we'll go. But there's something you should know."


	8. Treva's Watch

Hadvar sat next to her. "You can tell me anything."

Sarah paused. "Do you remember when we met? I was escaping High Rock because I was framed for murder."

Njada glowered at the pillar in front of her. "Who? Who framed you?"

The bags under Sarah's eyes became much more noticeable. "I don't know. I fled here to Skyrim when the guards came to execute me. Then these people wearing blue asked where I was going and offered to give me a ride. With my luck, a group of people in red attacked."

Elisif finished her thoughts. "So if you go, you'll be a wanted woman."

Njada proposed, "Hadvar and I will go. Besides, you're already convinced about this book stuff. We're not. Don't worry; Hadvar and I won't make out or anything romantic."

Sarah kissed Hadvar good-bye and hugged Njada. "Write me! I'll miss you like crazy!"

Hadvar refused to budge. "I'm not leaving until you find a replacement for Njada. You must be protected at all times."

Sarah simpered. "I'll get Serana."

Hadvar said, "I'm going with you."

And so Sarah, Hadvar, and Njada traveled to Fort Dawnguard. Isran's nostrils flared. "Good. You're here. Florentius has a job for you."

Sarah made a face. "What is it? I'm here for Serana so Njada and my fiancé can leave for High Rock."

Isran scrutinized Hadvar. "Passes my inspection. Serana's helping Agmaer become aggressive in battle. He's too nice when gutting his enemies. Be sure to speak with Florentius before you leave."

"Got it."

They sauntered over to the training area where Serana's voice could be heard. "Say it like you mean it! Say it like the vampire's sucking on your mother's neck!"

Serana sensed them immediately, whipped around, and studied Hadvar. "Who are you?"

Sarah introduced, "My fiancé, Hadvar. Hadvar, meet the vampire princess Serana."

Hadvar fidgeted uncomfortably. "Vampire? Shouldn't we kill her?"

Serana put her hands on her hips. "I'm not evil, my father was. I work with the Dawnguard. And I saved Sarah's life on occasion."

Njada went straight to business. "Can you be Sarah's follower while Prince Charming and I travel to High Rock to investigate a mysterious book?"

Serana's face broke into a wide grin. "I was hoping you'd say that. Agmaer, Gunmar'll be your new trainer until I get back."

Hadvar kissed Sarah again. "I'll be back soon. I'll write letters to your house in Solitude. I love you."

Sarah beamed. "I love you too."

Hadvar and Njada left for the Adamantine Tower. Serana stared after them as they faded into a small speck. "You're both in love with each other. That's so sweet. I've never seen my parents like that, even before my father wanted to put my mother's head on a stick."

Florentius ran into Sarah. "Arkay has terrible news, friend! Your friend, kidnapped!"

Serana gasped. "Who?"

Florentius' face was graver than a tombstone. "Senna, priestess of Dibella. She's being held in Treva's Watch."

Sarah stretched her arms. "Got it. But I can't do any more right now. I'm making sure High Queen Elisif is safe."

Florentius nodded. "Arkay told me that two housecarls got killed. After this quest, Arkay says it's safe for you to leave until that's taken care of."

The girls trudged (and Serana complained about the sun) to the fort. Archers shot arrows at them. Sarah's Superior Daedric Armor merely brushed the arrows off as she swung her Dragonbone Axe into their flesh. Serana drained the life out of the bandits until all of them were mangled bodies.

Sarah opened the door into the fort as they both crouched. A voice drawled, "When are we going to kill that priestess? She knows too much."

Another replied, "Soon. Her death will ensure our success in the war."

Serana mouthed, "What war?"

Sarah shrugged and took out her Superior Dragonbone Bow. She aimed at the first cutthroat's back and let go. The arrow pierced his chest and he fell to the floor with an agonizing wail. The second jumped with a start and scanned the area.

Serana threw icicles at him while Sarah drew her axe and decapitated him. Serana exhaled. "A war? There's another vampire clan declaring war on the mortals?"

Sarah scrunched up her nose. "Let's put this thing down before it gets out of hand." She opened the door where a rather crabby mage moaned, "How do we know that the Thalmor will spare us after we kill the woman?"

Serana stopped dead in her tracks. "The Thalmor? What business do they have here?"

Sarah almost puked. "Whatever it is, Senna knows. We have to reach her."


	9. Forbidden Testimonies

Serana grabbed healing potions of the shelf while Sarah aimed her bow at the mages and shot them both dead. They hurried throughout the dungeon, killing everyone they met, until they found Senna tied up in the corner and the master vampire lurking around the room.

Serana attacked him while Sarah introduced him to her axe. The vampire smashed his warhammer into Serana's skull. She dropped to the ground and he turned his attention to Sarah. She blocked his move and slashed him across the chest until he sunk to the ground. For the kill, she put her foot on his back, shook his head hard three times, sliced him open, then tossed him to the ground.

Serana managed to stand up and crawl toward Senna. "Wow. You took care of him. Too bad his armor doesn't help us any." The girls untied Senna and gave her a supportive hug.

Senna clung to them. "I heard him . . . Ondolemar . . . talking . . . the Thalmor . . . they're invading . . ."

Sarah paled. "Ondolemar told me a while back at the embassy that once the Empire outgrew its usefulness, another war would break out. I never thought it would be in our lifetime."

Serana pulled a chain and watched while the wall opened. "We need to get to Solitude and warn High Queen Elisif at once." They raced through the secret passage and made it outside.

Senna moaned, "We're so far away!"

Sarah pointed in Riften's direction. "No problem. We'll just run back to the city and take the carriage there."

After hours of sprinting, battling bears, and dealing with Serana's complaining, the girls scrambled to Riften Stables. Senna rushed up to the carriage driver. "Solitude! At once!" Sarah threw twenty coins at him while the girls jumped on the back of the horse. Senna frowned. "It's a matter of life and death! GO FASTER!"

The driver gave her a look. "She can only go so fast."

Serana glowered back. "We'll pay you double if you get moving."

Within a day, the horse trotted outside Solitude's gates. The trio leapt off while Sarah chucked twenty more coins in his direction as they hurried toward Castle Dour.

Vivienne Onis called after them, "Why are you in such a rush?"

They barreled through the streets until Senna bumped into Erikur, who snapped, "Watch where you're going! Ooh. A priestess? I hope you worship Dibella, because I could take some lessons of the Dibellan Arts from you-"

Senna rightfully ignored him as they flung themselves into the room where General Tullius and High Queen Elisif were talking. Sarah held up her hands. "Emergency! Stop the Thalmor embassy! They're planning to invade! They kidnapped Senna and ordered her death so she wouldn't tell you!"

General Tullius stopped abruptly. "Senna, is it? What did you hear?"

Senna pulled her hood tighter around her head. "Ondolemar, the leader of the Thalmor in Markarth, started talking to his subordinates about preparing for the invasion of Falkreath."

High Queen Elisif shuddered. "That explains it."

Serana tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

General Tullius crossed his arms. Sarah then noticed the bags under his eyes. "Legate Rikke was murdered while you were gone. We couldn't figure out the culprit. With this information, we should raid the embassy."

Sarah's shoulders tensed. "What if Elenwen is there?"

General Tullius' face had a determined streak to it. "Then we butcher the witch in her own home. Those stupid elves are going to pay for this." No one noticed the death glare Sarah gave him for his insult of half her ancestry.

High Queen Elisif wrung her hands. "I can't abandon my people. I am unable to journey with you. My job is here in Solitude."

General Tullius shook his head. "Rikke was killed in Solitude. Your city isn't as safe as you think, Your Grace. You should stay with me at all times."

Serana piped up, "Sarah and I can search for evidence. She did espionage for the Legion before in the Civil War."

Sarah couldn't contain a cruel smirk. "I've looked forward to cutting Elenwen's life short for a long while. I even broke into the embassy searching for her. I killed six Thalmor agents. Unfortunately, in order to break in, I needed a wooden bowl. I couldn't find a bowl, so I ended up taking two from The Winking Skeever. I returned them afterward, and then Sorex ordered thugs to kill me. So I crept in his room and shot an arrow through his back."

Everyone was silent after her confession. High Queen Elisif spoke, "You were Sorex's killer? Well, it was justifiable; he tried to kill you first."

Sarah admitted, "I'm afraid something will happen to Corpulus because then Minette will have to go to Honorhall."

General Tullius brought her back to the present. "You have to find evidence of their betrayal before we kick them out. You can worry about Minette later."


	10. The Embassy

Serana's shoes clicked on the crunchy snow beneath her feet. "What's our excuse for being here?"

Sarah's mouth was a thin line. "We have no excuse. We simply slaughter all Thalmor we see."

Serana pushed open the gate. Five agents pointed at them. "Intruder!" The first created a ward around himself and summoned flames to fly from his hand in the girls' direction. Serana resurrected a dead skeever on the ground.

The skeever latched itself onto the second guard. Sarah slashed the remaining soldiers with her axe while Serana used her dagger to rip open Thalmor flesh. After the five were destroyed, Sarah used a wooden bowl and made it into Elenwen's private chambers.

Serana pushed open the lid to a treasure chest containing dossiers. Sarah flipped open the first one.

 **Status: Alive (Capture QUIETLY), High Priority**

 **Description: Female, Nord**

 **Background: Elisif was the wife of High King Torygg. After his murder at the hands of Ulfric Stormcloak, she became the Jarl of Solitude. At the most recent moot, she was crowned High Queen of Skyrim.**

 **Operational Notes: She resides in the Blue Palace. However, after the assassinations at the moot (it was concluded that the attackers were some of the remaining Stormcloak rebels), she lives in Castle Dour.**

 ***When abducting Elisif, make sure it is quiet. When it becomes public that we invade, Elisif must already be a hostage and will pose no threat to Aldmeri control.***

Sarah's hands shook. "They plan on taking High Queen Elisif!"

Serana ripped out a second report.

 **Status: Dead**

 ** _Description: Female, Nord_**

 ** _Background: Legate Rikke fought in the Great War alongside Ulfric Stormcloak. She later joined the Empire in the Civil War and helped lead her troops to victory._**

 _ **Operational Notes: While the Dragonborn Sarah was away, an agent snuck into her quarters and slit her throat. Legate Rikke is now out of the picture.** _

Serana slipped the journal into her bag. "These people aren't messing around. What's the last one about?"

 **Status: Alive (Capture), High Priority, Emissary Level Approval**

 **Description: Female, Breton, 20**

 **Background: Sarah was first brought to our attention at birth as Sir Ycanthres' granddaughter of both Altmer and Nord blood. Due to her grandfather's status, her Nord heritage was tolerated as a rare exception. She went missing from High Rock a year ago when local guards attempted to apprehend her.**

 **She resurfaced at one of Emissary Elenwen's parties when she was an undercover Blades agent and freed a prisoner. After evading numerous attempts on her life, it was discovered that she was the Last Dragonborn who defeated Alduin. She is the thane of many holds.**

 **Operational Notes: Do whatever it takes to subdue the target and present her to Sir Ycanthres.**

 ***Emissary Elenwen ordered Sarah's death multiple times without realizing her heritage. She is being punished accordingly for her negligence.***

Serana stared at Sarah. "You have ties to the Aldmeri Dominion?"

Sarah snatched her file. "I don't want to talk about it. But yes. Let's see if there's anything else of note in here."

They searched through the rooms only to find Fine Clothes inside wardrobes and nothing else. Serana proposed, "Let's check the dungeon." She eased the door open and descended to the accursed room stained with blood and tears.

An interrogator screeched, "You will yield when I'm through with you! Where is the Dragonborn?"

Sarah muttered, "Right here."

A familiar masculine voice cried, "I don't know! She left the Blades ever since Delphine ordered her to kill Paarthurnax!"

"LIAR!"

"It's true. I swear it on my honor as a Nord."

The girls edged closer to see who was captive: Onmund, one of the newest Blades recruits.

"You Nords have no honor. It was an embarrassment when Master Drekonish married a Nord. The Dominion was ashamed one of its own had such . . . demeaning tastes in women."

Onmund questioned, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Nord honor means nothing to me! Tell me where Sarah the Dragonborn is!"

Serana leapt from the shadows and started sucking the life out of the interrogator. Sarah joined her. "I'm right here."

The interrogator lunged at Serana, who jumped out of the way. Sarah struck him with her axe, which dropped him to his knees. Serana dealt the final blow.

Onmund screamed, "How did you know I was in danger?!"

Sarah rubbed her neck nervously. "We didn't. We found out that the Thalmor planned on invading and came here for evidence."

Serana looted the key off the interrogator's corpse and freed him. "Why did they want you?"

Onmund shook his head. "They wanted Sarah's whereabouts. It was all about her."


	11. Blue Blood

Hadvar and Njada crossed the border to High Rock just after Serana and Sarah saved Onmund. A guard checked their belongings and saluted Hadvar. "Here on Imperial business, sir?"

Hadvar simply smiled. "Excuse me, but where is the Adamantine Tower from here?"

The guard's eye shifted a smidge. "You're in Jehanna. The tower is in Balfiera. You've got a long way to go. I'll mark it on your map for you."

Njada frowned. "We came here looking for a specific book that has a unique tale of Creation. Surely you know what we're talking about."

The guard's face lit up. "Ah! You mean the archeologist's treasure? The book as old as the tower itself?"

Njada jumped for joy in an uncharacteristic manner. "YES! That's it! Where can we find it?"

The guard answered, "Ask around for Master Drekonish. He'll have all the answers."

The duo queried everyone in Jehanna until the sun was setting. Hadvar climbed onto his bed. "Sarah said her father was there. What if we bump into him along the way?"

Njada scrambled into her bed and fluffed her pillow. "We won't know if we do. For all we know, that guard was her father. Or that odd man petting a skeever." 

Meanwhile, back in the dungeon, Sarah grabbed Onmund by the shoulders. "The Blades have to unite with us to stop the Thalmor. Put all personal feelings towards me aside. I know I fell from grace in your eyes when I refused to kill Paarthurnax, but we can't let that create a wedge between us."

Onmund squirmed out of her grasp. "I didn't hate you. Just thought you were being stupid. Come on, Delphine and Esbern need to hear this!"

Serana disagreed. "We need to warn High Queen Elisif and General Tullius about everything. Their lives are in immediate danger."

Onmund amended, "We'll go to Delphine and Esbern right after."

The trio forged onward to Solitude, where everyone was in a state of panic. Taarie waved her arms around in a frantic manner while Noster Eagle-Eye was screaming. Sarah gently held Noster's hand. "Noster, what's going on?"

Noster shook. "She's missing!"

"Who? High Queen Elisif? Vittoria Vici? Svari?"

"High Queen Elisif! She's gone!"

They all took off toward Castle Dour where General Tullius laid in a pool of blood. Serana felt his pulse. "He's barely alive. Give him healing potions stat."

Onmund trickled many tonics into General Tullius' mouth under he woke up. "The Thalmor got Elisif. Stupid elves think they can do everything they please."

Sarah handed him the dossiers they received from the embassy. General Tullius swore as he read Legate Rikke's. "I hope they die a painful death! I'll never get to marry her now."

Serana's eyes glistened. "You loved her? That's so sad."

Onmund shook his head in disbelief. "This is the Second Great War. After the Civil War, we're in no position to fight the Aldmeri Dominion."

General Tullius looked like he was going to punch a wall. "We'll come up with a plan after Vittoria Vici's wedding tomorrow. For now, get some rest."

Sarah took Serana's arm. "We'll be in Proudspire Manor. Feel free to stop by if something new happens."

Asgeir Snow-Shod bumped into Serana. "Pardon me. I'm looking for my wife-to-be, Vittoria. She lives right here. Why is everyone in such a panic?"

The girls exchanged glances before Serana composed herself. "Something happened to High Queen Elisif. Never mind that. Enjoy your wedding."

The next afternoon, Sarah sat next to General Tullius outside the Temple of the Divines holding a chart. "The Dominion has its headquarters in the Summerset Isles. No doubt it's going to take over Skyrim and start another war. We're going to need to send messengers to Hammerfell and forge an alliance immediately."

Vittoria and Asgeir walked up to the balcony. Vittoria beamed and spoke, "Honored guests, my husband and I want to thank you for coming to our reception . . ." She then swooned onto the floor.

Everyone gasped as Asgeir checked her pulse. "Vittoria! No! She's been shot! My wife is dead!"

General Tullius pointed at a parapet above them. "Up there! The assassin must've been there!"

Sarah rushed to the parapet and found a blond-haired and blue-eyed Nord man holding a bow. She hit him with her axe; he retaliated by swinging his warhammer into her side. Penitus Oculatus agents swarmed around her and attacked the killer.

A soft melody could be heard where the performers at the Bards' College were standing. Asgeir sprinted to the parapet and joined the fighting, hacking at his wife's slayer with a passionate fury. The Nord swiftly dispatched the groom with three strikes and sent him to where his beloved Vittoria awaited him.

Once the murderer leapt down into the crowd, Nura Snow-Shod managed to score a meager hit with her dagger. The killer glared at her and cut her down.

Viarmo scolded, "For the love of the Eight Divines, silence, Pantea! The bride, the groom, and the mother of the groom have all been butchered and you keep singing?!"

The guests lunged after the assassin with Alexia Vici at the front screaming, "No! My daughter, dead!"

The killer pierced his weapon into Alexia's chest and kept running when she hit the ground in a sea of crimson.


	12. House Direnni

Sarah joined the Nord's pursuers, but by the time she tore her eyes off Alexia's corpse, he was already well near the gates. Serana rubbed her hands together. "This seems like a Volkihar wedding."

General Tullius examined the girls for injuries. "Was that a cursed Thalmor assassin?! Vittoria Vici, Asgeir Snow-Shod, Alexia Vici, Nura Snow-Shod . . . all dead within in an hour. We have to get back to Castle Dour immediately!"

The three tore into the military fort, startling Captain Aldis, who jumped up with a start. "Hello, sir. Ma'ams. Isn't the wedding happening now?"

General Tullius boomed, "It ended when the bride was shot! We really need to work this out. The Thalmor have Elisif, got rid of Rikke, and very likely killed the wedding party! Hammerfell will back us in an alliance, no question. The Bosmer might join us due to the Thalmor "cleansings". We'll need to send scouts to Valenwood."

Sarah rested her head on her elbow. "There's High Rock. We shouldn't fight a war on two fronts. We need High Rock on our side. If we get High Rock, the whole West will be unified under the Empire."

Serana asked, "Is High Rock more pro-Thalmor or pro-Empire?"

Captain Aldis scratched his chin. "Pro-Empire, but a popular and charismatic Thalmor family dominates the social scene. Actually, the head, Sir Ycanthres, is a king of a minor portion of High Rock."

General Tullius flipped through the dossiers. "Sarah, you're a High Rock princess? Huh. The Dragonborn, Harbinger of the Companions, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, the slayer of Lord Harkon and Miraak, and Princess of High Rock?"

Captain Aldis studied her. "Wow. You're Hadvar's fiancée? He's marrying well. He'll be a future king."

Serana cleared her throat. "Do you think you can convince him to switch sides?"

Sarah frowned. "Even if he does, which I doubt, we'd have to convince four more families to."

General Tullius shook his head. "I think we should send you to High Rock as a diplomat. Hadvar and Njada are already there."

Meanwhile, right when Vittoria Vici was shot, Njada tripped on a pointy rock. "Ow! These stupid stones! At least we're in Evermor now."

A regal carriage trotted past them with two well-dressed Altmer, both of opposite gender, seated inside. The woman said, "I hope they get the Direnni Princess back. Our Voronis must win her hand."

The man scoffed. "Of course he will. She's a Breton. He's an Altmer. Princess Sarah should be so lucky as to improve her bloodline by making her children seventy-five percent mer."

At the sound of "Sarah", Hadvar's head swiveled toward the carriage. "Excuse me, but did you say Sarah? I know a girl by that name in Skyrim."

The woman fanned herself. "I did indeed. Princess Sarah Direnni. Her father evacuated the Adamantine Tower."

The truth hit Njada like an arrow to the face. She pulled on Hadvar's ear and whispered, "That's our girl! Our Sarah said her father evacuated the tower!"

Hadvar turned his attention back to the couple. "We're actually looking for her father. The citizens of Skyrim have questions concerning the research he discovered there."

The man gestured for them to join them. "What a coincidence. We're traveling to him to offer our son to the princess. You may accompany us. We could always use a few more servants."

Hadvar's temper flared, but he kept it in check like always. "I'm sorry, but we're not servants. We're with the Imperial Legion."

The woman gasped and choked on her saliva. "Forgive me. I forgot what the Imperial military uniform looked like. In that case, you must be with us! We're always happy to help the Empire!"

Njada changed the subject. "What is your son like?"

The woman puffed out her chest with pride. "My darling Voronis is an intelligent and handsome young man. Why, he could even outsmart Mehrunes Dagon if he wanted!"

Hadvar quipped, "Not that he could, thanks to the Hero of Kvatch, the noble Natalia."

The man continued, "Voronis is adept with all weapons. He would be a staunch protector for the princess. In fact, he's looking for her now. Once he brings her back, she needn't worry about the Daedra worshippers anymore."

Njada's nose curled in disgust. "Daedra worshippers?"

The woman clarified, "The princess fled High Rock after she was framed for murder. Her mother launched an investigation, as murder was certainly out of character for the innocent girl. Eventually, she tracked down the culprit: a cult of Namira."

Hadvar smashed his fist against his other hand. "Did they catch the scum?"

The woman pursed her lips. "No. They pursued her to Skyrim. She took refuge with Stormcloaks, not knowing they were traitors. She was about to executed with them when Alduin attacked."

Hadvar thought, _There's no doubt about it now. My Sarah is the Direnni Princess._

 _And these people are positioning their son for her hand! No, no, no._

Njada crossed her arms. "Do you know where in Skyrim?"

The man made a so-so motion. "The Reach. It's easy for them to track her down and avoid detection. We're gaining on them, though."

Njada and Hadvar made more ideal chat with them throughout a few days until the driver announced, "Approaching Balfiera Island! Your boat is waiting for you at the shore."

The man, who introduced himself as Count Lawndaltu, smiled. "Very good! Friends, we're nearly there! You'll get your scholarly answers, and our youngling will get the princess."


	13. Death Comes for the High Queen

A knock pounded the door leading into Castle Dour. Captain Aldis opened the door a crack to find Elenwen herself glaring at him. He turned toward General Tullius. "Sir, shall I allow Elenwen to enter?"

General Tullius sneered. "Sure, just don't let her leave."

Elenwen stepped inside, followed by a soldier carrying a long rectangular glass coffin. Captain Aldis silently stood in front of the door with his sword drawn.

Serana crouched in a fighting stance while the soldier opened the coffin to reveal the body of High Queen Elisif. Sarah lunged toward the coffin. "No! Elisif!" She started sobbing while the soldier latched himself on her arm and dragged her toward the door.

Serana drained his life force away while Elenwen drew out a dagger and engaged her in combat. Sarah struck down the soldier and turned to Elenwen. Elenwen slashed her face, leaving a bloody cut. "I've been waiting a while for this!"

General Tullius thrust his sword into Elenwen's stomach. "That was for Rikke." He withdrew his sword and Elenwen's lifeless form crumpled to the ground. Captain Aldis locked the door and got some rags for Sarah's face.

Serana touched Elisif's cheek. "No. Those brats! They murdered the High Queen! The dossier said that they'd keep her a captive!"

Sarah smiled at Captain Aldis and dabbed her cheek. "They evidently changed their minds or they plan to formerly declare a new war now."

General Tullius shook his head. "This is terrible. We'll have to make an emergency moot to elect a new royal family. Gather the jarls. Sarah, Serana, hold off from going to High Rock until this mess is settled."

A soldier stood at the general's orders. "What would you like me to do, sir?"

General Tullius gave him a piece of parchment. "Go to Hammerfell and give this to the rulers. We need to make an alliance with them promptly."

General Tullius walked toward another one. "Come here, girl. I'm going to write a letter to all the jarls. Deliver it to them, please."

The girl saluted him. "Yes, sir."

General Tullius scribbled down a message on eight pieces of parchment and handed them to her. "We need this to be a success. Do not let us down."

The messengers raced outside. Sarah volunteered, "I'll go to the Blades. Delphine knew of a rebel Bosmer who helped me with the first embassy espionage job. She might have contacts in the Valenwood resistance. When Serana and I went there now, they had a Blade captive, Onmund."

General Tullius nodded. "That would be best. The Blades know more about the Thalmor than anyone."

The girls left and set out for Sky Haven Temple. Sarah scratched her chin. "Do you think we should stop at Markarth and warn Jarl Igmund of the Thalmor? I know General Tullius sent out a messenger, but the sooner he knows, the more he can protect Markarth."

Serana's shoulders bounced. "It can't hurt. After all, Sky Haven Temple is in the Reach. Maybe he can provide funding to the Blades. They're in the Reach, after all."

They rode a carriage to Markarth Stables. Margret waved and hugged Sarah. "Thank you again for saving my life!"

Sarah beamed. "No problem! The Forsworn must be held accountable for what they've done."

The girls ascended the winding steps to Understone Keep. Jarl Igmund shook their hands. "Hello Thane Sarah! And your follower is?"

Serana curtsied. "Serana. We have an urgent report from Solitude."

Faleen rested her hands on her hips. "What happened?"

Sarah stared at the floor. "High Queen Elisif has been murdered by the Thalmor."

Ondolemar speedwalked over to them. "How preposterous! How dare you accuse us of such lies?"

Serana met his gaze. "We saw the body ourselves, delivered by Elenwen. By the way, Senna sends her greetings. We know you had her imprisoned in Treva's Watch. You High Elves plan on invading Skyrim."

Faleen turned Ondolemar. "Senna _did_ go missing. She never leaves the Temple of Dibella."

Jarl Igmund frowned. "You really saw High Queen Elisif's body?"

Sarah's head bobbed. "We did. A messenger should arrive shortly with a letter from General Tullius. Another moot will be held to determine the new royal."

Raerek paced. "Let's go to the Temple of Dibella and see what the priestesses have to say about Senna's disappearance."

Ondolemar drew his sword. "You stupid blithering children ruined everything! It's time for you to go to Sovengarde!"

Faleen easily blocked his move. "So, you really are a traitor? You and your pathetic henchmen will perish!" Faleen brought her sword down on Ondolemar's head, knocking him to the floor, unconscious. She advanced to his two subordinates.

Jarl Igmund scoffed at an unmoving Ondolemar. "Let me finish the job." He mowed down his neck until his head rolled on the floor.

Faleen destroyed one of the soldiers and was on the last one. Calcelmo, to his credit, ran to where his girlfriend was fighting. "No one touches my Faleen!" He sent lightning bolts into the last Thalmor's spine just as Faleen finished the job.

Jarl Igmund exhaled. "Thank you for your warning. I will travel to Castle Dour immediately. Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

Serana hastily elaborated, "The Blades are bringing the war to Valenwood. Can you offer them financial support? They also need more recruits."

Raerek answered, "Absolutely. We will make sure the Blades are in a good position to crush the Thalmor. We'll restore them to their former glory."

Faleen growled, "We're still at war with the Forsworn."

Jarl Igmund shot back, "The Thalmor will wipe out the Forsworn too!"

Sarah suggested, "Forge an alliance with the Forsworn. Tell them that if we win, they can have representatives where the Thalmor once were. They can take Ondolemar's spot."


	14. Theological Hostages

On the isle of Balfiera, Hadvar, Njada, and the Lawndaltus approached Master Drekonish. Lady Lawndaltu bowed deeply. "Sire, we've come to volunteer our son Voronis for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Master Drekonish peered up at them from his book. "Where is he, then?"

Count Lawndaltu grinned broadly. "Skyrim, searching for Sarah at this moment. He'll rescue you and bring her back safely to you, of course."

Master Drekonish nodded. "Very well. Thank you for informing me."

Njada piped up, "Master Drekonish, we have come from Skyrim to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"We heard of the book you found in the Adamantine Tower. We're wondering what it means."

Master Drekonish perked up immediately. "I'd be glad to discuss it with you. Please, follow me inside. The book was found during the evacuation. The Adamantine Tower was created by Akatosh, known as Auri-El to mer. The writings matched the language on the Eye of Magnus found under Saarthal."

Njada nodded. "I remember the Eye. A Thalmor agent named Ancano tried to harness the power but was slain."

The Lawndaltus soured at the remark, but Master Drekonish simply continued on the walk. "The book states that Anu always existed and created everything."

Hadvar furrowed his brow. "Okay. What about Padomay?"

Master Drekonish explained, "Anu created Padomay as well. Padomay was NOT Anu's equal. Padomay became jealous of Anu and attacked Him. This was the battle that led to the creation of Oblivion. Padomay's followers, the Daedra, were cast into Oblivion with him. His generals were the Daedric Princes."

Njada stopped. "Even Meridia and Azura?"

"Yes. While they appear to be kind, it is a façade used to trick people to do the will of evil. The book says that Azura and Mehrunes Dagon are closely connected. Her promise of paradise eventually slips into Dagon's fire."

Hadvar asked, "What about the gods?"

"Ah. The most troubling part for most people. Akatosh is Himself Anu. Kynareth, Zenithar, and Stendarr are some of His generals, but not a goddess herself or gods themselves. They are something the book states as 'an angel'. These creatures are greater than man, mer, beast, and Daedra, but lower than Anu."

Njada blinked. "From my understanding, Dibella served Padomay?"

"Indeed. Her appearance as serving Akatosh alongside the angels is deceiving. Another surprising aspect is that Mara isn't Akatosh's wife; she was Julianos'. They were the first humans. They had Arkay."

Hadvar was lost. "Mara, Julianos, and Arkay were human and ascended into godhood?"

"Humans may not ascend into godhood. There is only one Anu. However, they are saints to be honored such as Saint Alessia. The same goes for Talos. While he is not a god, he still deserves to be honored."

The Lawndaltus made a disgusted noise. Count Lawndaltu put in, "Really, Master Drekonish, there is no need to venerate mere humans. You said it yourself, only Anu deserves praise."

Master Drekonish rolled his eyes. "Veneration is not the same as worship. We may honor and respect those angels and saints, but only Anu receives our worship. Then, there is the mysterious nature of Anu."

Njada checked, "So Mara, Julianos, and Arkay are humans while Kynareth, Stendarr, and Zenithar are these things called angels?"

"You learn quickly. Yes, my dear. Then there is the mysterious nature of Anu Himself. While Anu is one entity, He has three parts: Akatosh, or Auri-El, Anui-El, and a third mysterious part that we do not fully understand yet."

Hadvar was still skeptical of all the unfamiliar theology. "Interesting. But how do you know that this book is correct?"

Master Drekonish led them into his study. "First, since the writings match the Eye of Magnus, it must be at least as old as the Merethic Era. That being said, that was when the Eye was discovered. It could have possibly been there during the Dawn Era."

Njada was stunned. "This is amazing. What is this language called?"

Master Drekonish showed her his notes. "I have named it Anuic."

Hadvar was still questioning everything about what he just learned. "Sir, according to this, where do we go when we die? Sovngarde?"

Master Drekonish simpered. "Well, there are the planes of Oblivion, which are all torturous, even the Moonshadow Realm and the Colored Rooms. Sovngarde is in Aetherius, so it is a realm of peace. At the end of time, all the realms of Aetherius will combine and forge a new Aetherius."

Hadvar contemplated that. "I think I like that. At the end, all of the good see each other again."

Lady Lawndaltu interrupted, "Did you two get your theology answers? Now, we must move on to our Voronis and Princess Sarah."

Master Drekonish handed Hadvar and Njada a copy of the mystifying book. "You can read it for yourself."

Njada held out her hand. "Wait! I have one more question. What does it say about Saint Alessia?"

"That Akatosh gave her a vision of her future and gave her courage. There was no Morihaus or Kynareth, and she did not combine gods."

Count Lawndaltu made a strangled noise. "Now, do you approve of a marriage between our children?"

A Thalmor soldier came in and saluted Master Drekonish. "Sir! High Queen Elisif lies dead!"

Njada shrilled, "What? How?"

Lady Lawndaltu smirked. "Oh? You didn't know? Elisif was captured and killed by the Thalmor. We're invading Skyrim, you see. And I'm afraid the authorities won't let Imperial soldiers go, so it looks like you'll be here for a while."

Hadvar accused, "You never wanted to help us, did you? You wanted to keep us hostage here."

Count Lawndaltu clapped him on the shoulder. "You two will make an excellent ransom! Now, back to the marriage-"

The herald still stood in place. "Disgraced former First Emissary Elenwen has been slain by the Imperials! Your father is out planning at the fort, sir!"

Master Drekonish ran a hand through his hair. "I'll join him. I apologize, Count and Lady Lawndaltu, but this discussion must wait. Come, hostages."

When they were escorted to the military fort by Master Drekonish, Hadvar protested, "This can't be happening! You don't know!"

Master Drekonish's eyes sunk. "Don't worry. I plan to let you go back. The Lawndaltus are dreadful folk. Their son is an arrogant buffoon."

Njada explained, "We know your daughter. She's going to marry Hadvar."


	15. Moving Up

Sky Haven Temple was as empty as Sarah recalled. The only living residents were the five Blades: Delphine, Esbern, Onmund, Golldir, and Uthgerd the Unbroken. Delphine saw the girls and dashed over. "Is it done? Is Paarthurnax . . ."

"No. The Thalmor are invading Skyrim. You know more about them than anyone. Help us, Delphine."

Serana added, "And Jarl Igmund will pay for your services."

Uthgerd cracked her knuckles. "Those shoddy elves kidnapped Onmund, right? I have bone to pick with them."

Esbern shared, "You've met one of their leaders, Elenwen. She's the interrogator. If we eliminate her, it will cause massive confusion while a replacement is trained."

Serana updated them. "Already done. When she delivered High Queen Elisif's lifeless corpse, we made sure Elenwen joined her."

Golldir nearly spat out the mead he was drinking. "What? The High Queen? Gone?"

Sarah tried to cheer him up. "There'll be a new moot. Hopefully not Jarl Siddgeir. He's not even fit to be jarl."

Delphine pinched her nose. "We're at war with the Thalmor again? We're going to need more recruits."

Serana clapped her hands. "Way ahead of you! We came up with a list while we came from the Understone Keep."

Esbern took the piece of parchment from Serana. "Aranea Ienith in the Shrine of Azura, Illia in Darklight Tower, Benor in Morthal, and Ghorbash the Iron Hand in Dushnikh Yal."

Delphine shrugged. "Very well. We'll pick them up immediately. Esbern, you go with Uthgerd. What's your plan now?"

Sarah replied, "Back to Castle Dour. We're going to help with the moot. And we're probably going to have to come up with a new Jarl of Solitude. It won't be Erikur."

Serana guessed, "You're going to vote for Bryling, aren't you? She's the alternative to Erikur, and Falk won't have to resign from his position to be with her."

"You know me well."

"Make it two for Bryling. I can't stand Erikur."

The two warriors trudged onward to Castle Dour. General Tullius greeted, "I take it that the Blades are now our allies?"

Sarah took off her helmet. "Yes. They're already doubling in size. Any news on the moot?"

General Tullius shook his head. "No. My messenger is still out. Speaking of the moot, we're going to need a Jarl of Solitude. The two candidates are the thanes Erikur and Bryling."

Captain Aldis shuddered. "Please, pick Bryling. All Erikur cares about is coin. The lady actually cares about the people."

Serana supported, "We feel the same way. So we're all in favor of Bryling?"

General Tullius gathered his papers and stood. "Very good. I'll fetch her right away."

Within minutes, Bryling was among the group. "I'm honored that you all chose me to be jarl. It means so much to me."

Sarah curtsied. "You'll bring honor to Haafingar, my Jarl."

General Tullius seated himself again, hovering over his map of Tamriel. "We're also going to need to have another thane."

Bryling nodded. "I will need another. Since we're at war, perhaps an army veteran will suffice? Captain Aldis? Will you be my new thane?"

His eyes swelled with pride. "Yes, my Jarl! I would be honored!"

Bryling grinned. "Wonderful! I'll have my things moved to the jarl's quarters. You may have my house. Irnskar the Ironhand now serves you."

Sarah snapped her fingers. "Perfect! General Tullius, now that Captain Aldis is a thane and won't be active in the war, what if we had someone who fought the elves before? Noster Eagle-Eye may have lost an eye, but he must be an excellent strategist. His sneaking skills are still intact."

General Tullius' face crinkled. "We can give it a shot."

Sarah bounded outside to the gates. "Noster! I have great news!"

Noster eyes lit up. "Hey friend! What is it?"

"Before I tell you, you know lots about the Thalmor elves, right?"

"You bet. I fought them in the Great War. I know lots of their tactics. Why?"

Sarah grabbed him by the shoulders. "General Tullius wants you in Castle Dour! You're going back in the army! You won't have to beg anymore!"

Noster hugged her. "You've been kinder to me than anyone here. Let's go."

General Tullius shook Noster's hand. "Would you like to enroll in the Imperial Army to defend her from the Aldmeri Dominion?"

Noster jumped in joy. "Yes, sir! I would love to!"

General Tullius returned to his map. "Very good. Now you must prove your worth. One of our men are going to a Stormcloak camp to offer a peace treaty. Even though we're not attacking, I still want you to scout them out to test your skills to make sure you're an asset. Serana, would you like to accompany them?"

Serana stretched. "Fine with me. We're rallying the Stormcloaks, huh? What're we offering them?"

Jarl Bryling supplied, "The Empire will reinstate the worship of Talos if we win."

General Tullius motioned for Captain Aldis, Jarl Bryling, and Sarah to join him as Serana and Noster left. "While they're making peace with the boys in blue, we're going to set up an emergency moot. Evidently, Solitude isn't safe. Where's a good location?"

Jarl Bryling stated, "Windhelm. The Thalmor would never dream of going there."

Captain Aldis agreed. "If the Stormcloaks are on our side, Windhelm would be the ideal location."

An indignant knock pulsed through the room. General Tullius opened the door a crack. "Erikur? What is it?"

Erikur huffed and pointed an accusing finger at the crowd. "Why am I the only member of the court absent from this meeting?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You're not. Melaran isn't here."

Captain Aldis strode next to him. "Looks like we're on the same level, buddy. I'm the new thane."

Erikur studied him. "Are you joking? How much did I miss?"

Jarl Bryling summed up, "New moot, new jarl, new thane."

Erikur's eyes widened. "New jarl? Who was chosen? Oh, I see. This is a surprise for me. You're waiting for the right time to tell me I'm the jarl."


	16. The Reunion

Master Drekonish stopped. "What?"

Hadvar explained, "I was there at Helgen. I meet Sarah there. I told her she should join the Imperial Legion. She did, and then we went on missions together. Sarah even killed Ulfric Stormcloak. We fell in love and got engaged. Sarah started explaining all of that theology, and I wanted to see it for myself."

Njada fixed her gaze toward Skyrim. "We need to get back home."

Master Drekonish blanched. "Indeed. Whatever one thinks of the Thalmor, we must hold off the invasion at least until my daughter comes back safely. I'll pretend that I have official business in Skyrim and take you with me."

Njada contemplated that. "Sounds great. Where do we go?"

"My carriage. But remember, you're supposed to be hostages, so act sad."

They meandered over to Master Drekonish's driver. "Hello, Tobin. Can you take us to the beach? We need to get to the mainland. The dungeons in the Embassy have a way of making the Nords talk."

Tobin straightened. "Yes! At once!"

The trio got into the carriage and sat in silence until Tobin stopped the horse's stride. "We are at the shore. Your ship is waiting for you."

They shuffled over to the gleaming boat bobbing gently in the water. Master Drekonish saluted the captain as they boarded. "I fell in love with a beautiful Nord named Nashya. I do not fault my daughter for the same feelings towards you. However, many feel differently. I give you my blessing."

Hadvar beamed. "Thank you! Will you attend the wedding?"

"Of course. Nashya and I will be there."

Hadvar and Master Drekonish bonded until they hit land. They jumped off while Master Drekonish summoned another carriage to take them to Solitude.

A few days later, they walked into the city's gates. Kayd sniffed at Njada. "I thought warriors were supposed to be tough."

Njada sized up the little maggot. "I'll have you know that I personally killed dragons with the Dragonborn."

Kayd laughed. "My father could beat you up!"

Hadvar snapped, "Hold your tongue, child. You are speaking to members of the Imperial Army."

They ignored Kayd's continued ramblings and headed inside Castle Dour. Njada threw her copy of the book down on General Tullius' map. "We found the mysterious novel, and Sarah's father to boot."

Sarah turned around to find her beaming father. They ran into each other's arms. Master Drekonish held his daughter close. "These two years without you have been awful. Don't worry; your mother is fine and well at home."

Erikur relaxed. "Wonderful! Today is a day of celebration. A cute family reunion, and more importantly, I am the Jarl of Solitude."

Njada gasped. "No!"

Sarah interrupted, "Actually, Erikur, Bryling is the new jarl."

Erikur exploded, "WHAT?! And I wasn't even there to debate her?! What is this?! General Tullius, at least thought YOU of all people wouldn't stoop this low!"

Captain Aldis interjected, "Jarl Bryling was better qualified, Erikur. Besides, wouldn't you prefer Gisli as your steward over Falk?"

Master Drekonish said drily, "Very hospitable crowd you have, my dear. Care to introduce us?"

Sarah blushed. "General Tullius, Jarl Bryling, Captain Aldis, Erikur, this is my father. Father, this is General Tullius."

Master Drekonish shook their hands. "Drekonish Direnni, pleased to meet you."

Erikur's jaw dropped. "Drekonish Direnni, a prince of High Rock? Sarah, you're a princess of High Rock?"

Jarl Bryling changed the subject. "Until we wait for the messenger to arrive with the Stormcloaks' response, what should we do?"

Hadvar volunteered, "Bury High Queen Elisif?"

General Tullius nodded. "Spread the word around town. We'll place her next to High King Torygg."

Master Drekonish gave his daughter a squeeze. "You know, I'd be a helpful intelligence agent. After all, I know many, many things about the Thalmor."

Captain Aldis eyed him suspiciously. "Really? Why would you betray your father? Sarah proved herself, but you have not."

"If the Thalmor have their way, my wife will be mowed down for being a Nord."

The messenger who was tasked with informing all the jarls of the upcoming moot raced inside. "General Tullius! Every jarl has agreed to meet and express their condolences at High Queen Elisif's death!"

General Tullius allowed a slight smile to cross his face. "Good. Good. Tell Brunwulf Free-Winter that the moot will take place in the city."

The messenger exclaimed, "Windhelm is not safe! Gaius Maro was shot and killed in the street! A letter in his pocket spoke of an assassination plan against the Emperor by the Stormcloaks!"


	17. Location

General Tullius boomed, "This will not stand! Stormcloak filth! Once the messengers get back with the news, it's time to get on the offense with Morrowind."

Njada sat down. "We can the Stormcloaks on our side if we reinstate Talos worship. Now fill Hadvar and me in on everything since we left to figure out the theology stuff."

Captain Aldis obliged, "Right after you left Sarah and Serana at Fort Dawnguard, they were told that Senna, a priestess of Dibella, was captured. After they saved her, she said that the Thalmor planned to invade."

Master Drekonish broke in, "Yes. I was aware of the invasion."

Captain Aldis continued, "The girls went to the embassy to find evidence. They found the Blade Onmund held captive and classified reports that proved the Thalmor were indeed out to conquer the country. When they got back, High Queen Elisif was kidnapped, and Vittoria Vici's wedding was held. A Nord man shot Vittoria Vici, stabbed Asgeir and Nura Snow-Shod, and Alexia Vici."

Hadvar drew in a sharp breath. "Are they dead?"

"Aye. They all reside in the Hall of the Dead now. After, the girls went to round up the Blades for the fight. Once they returned from that unspecified location, we chose Bryling as the new jarl and myself as the new thane."

Master Drekonish bit into a sweet roll. "Odd. I knew about the Thalmor planning to attack, but not that this Senna was captured. Ondolemar is rather sloppy. Fortunate for us, however. Also, I was informed that Elisif was supposed to be used as a bargaining tool to get the Empire's cooperation. Her death was most surprising."

Captain Aldis scowled and peeked outside. "Aha. I thought I saw some shadows. Noster and Serana are back."

Serana presented a letter to the group. "The Stormcloaks were extremely warm once I made it clear that the Empire will once again add Talos to the official pantheon. They accept your terms and are preparing to fight the Thalmor at once."

General Tullius wiped sweat from his brow. "Now they'll ditch their futile attempt to kill the Emperor. How did Noster do?"

Serana smiled. "He correctly estimated how big the group was."

General Tullius shook Noster's hand. "Welcome to the Imperial Army, Noster. It's my pleasure. Please make yourself comfortable in the barracks."

Noster contorted his body in a strange happy dance and clambered down the steps.

Master Drekonish polished off his sweet roll. "Back to the subject of who would want the Emperor dead . . . does Titus Mede have any enemies besides the Thalmor?"

Captain Aldis cursed. "None that I can think of. We're grabbing at things in the dark. Let's focus on something productive. Where will the next moot take place?"

Jarl Bryling sat. "Well, if Solitude and Windhelm aren't safe, how about Whiterun? It's in the middle of the country, so it'll be the hardest place for Thalmor cronies to break into. And if the Stormcloaks are on our side, we don't need to be worried about that anymore. Is Dragonsreach secure?"

Sarah bounced on her heels. "As secure as can be. Should I go to Jarl Balgruuf and ask if he's willing to host?"

Hadvar demanded, "I go with her!"

General Tullius shot them a thumbs-up and continued studying the map. "Skyrim should focus on reclaiming Morrowind."

Njada and Serana followed the couple outside, where Sarah requested a carriage to Whiterun. Once they entered the gates, Hadvar spotted ashes on the street and leapt back. "Aurgh! What happened?"

Njada explained, "Adrianne Avenicci was butchered by Lord Harkon's vampires. Her ashes are right there, below your foot."

Hadvar dodged the ashes while Mila and Braith ran around the square. Hadvar recovered from his surprise. "Did anyone else die that I'm not aware of?"

Serana affirmed, "Amren was also slain in the struggle. I wonder how Saffir is alive, considering she stays inside reading all the time. I've never seen her buy food."

They walked all the way to Cloudsreach, ignoring Nazeem's snarky remarks about being important. Irileth recognized them and allowed the squadron to approach the jarl. Jarl Balgruuf smiled at his thane. "Sarah! Good to see you. What brings you here?"

Sarah sneezed then said, "General Tullius humbly asks if you would be willing to host the moot to decide the new High King or Queen of Skyrim. Since Solitude and Windhelm aren't safe . . ."

Irileth held up a hand. "What do you mean, they aren't safe? I presume you're referring to the slaughter at the previous moot in Solitude, but why is Windhelm dangerous?"

Hadvar guessed, "You haven't heard? Commander Maro's son was killed in the street."

Jarl Balgruuf turned to Proventus Avenicci. "Can my castle support a moot?"

Proventus calculated, "The room upstairs should suffice for a meeting. Lodgings, however, will be tighter. I will check for spare bedrooms at once."

Fianna complained, "I have so much cleaning to do ever since Gerda died in the market. A whole castle by myself!"

A few minutes later, Proventus scurried back to his position at Jarl Balgruuf's right side. "We may make a spare bedroom, if everyone in attendance is satisfied with sleeping in the same room."

Njada interjected, "This is an emergency. We don't have time for fancy complaints. We're at war with the Thalmor. We'll go back immediately."


	18. The Moot

Master Drekonish's eyes brightened when he noticed his daughter walk into the room with her fiancé and two friends. "What did Jarl Balgruuf say?"

Njada's shoulders relaxed. "He was more than willing to host."

General Tullius asked, "Fantastic. Since all of you helped Skyrim since High Queen Elisif's death, you all deserve a voice in who will be made the new monarch."

Serana put in, "Jarl Siddgeir is lazier than a cow. He's useless. Jarl Maven is . . . well . . . we all hate Maven. That witch is only getting in over our dead bodies. Jarl Bryling, with all due respect, since you were just appointed jarl, I don't think it's a good idea to ascend as High Queen."

Jarl Bryling nodded. "You're right. I wasn't going to, anyway. I'm still not sure how a jarl does her job."

Hadvar added, "I think the new king or queen should have been in power before the Stormcloak rebellion. The ones installed after are still new."

General Tullius took out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Alright, with what everything everyone said so far, only Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone, Jarl Igmund, and Jarl Balgruuf the Greater are eligible."

Sarah cringed. "I had to come up with the solution of an alliance with the Forsworn. I don't think Jarl Igmund is ready for that kind of power."

Serana rubbed her hands together. "I remember. I also thought your idea was rather obvious and he should've figured it out before you."

Njada winced. "We're really vulnerable. A bunch of rookies for jarls and powerful elven enemies . . ."

Erikur checked the time. "Oh my. It's getting late. Gisli must be worried sick about me. Please excuse me. Don't fret; I'll be back tomorrow."

After he left, Captain Aldis murmured, "She's more likely in Aetherius with him gone."

Hadvar stated, "Jarl Balgruuf will be a strong leader. He'll be a true High King."

Sarah countered, "Jarl Idgrod has visions. She might be able to see into the future to prepare us for the battles."

General Tullius compromised, "Jarl Idgrod will be a top consultant. All in favor of Jarl Balgruuf?"

The majority of hands rose. General Tullius announced, "The Empire officially supports Jarl Balgruuf! Of course, if the moot elects someone else, we won't start another civil war. The last one was bloody enough."

After a few weeks of preparation, the jarls were all seated in Dragonsreach. Sarah took her seat next to her father and Hadvar. Maven seemed to be watching her rather intently, while Hadvar held her gaze and feigned an air of friendliness.

General Tullius stood at his place as head of the moot. "Welcome, everyone. After the tragic murder of our beloved High Queen Elisif, the throne of Skyrim is up in the air. This moot is to secure a new bloodline."

Bryling smiled at all the individuals. "It's nice to meet all of your acquaintance. I am Jarl Bryling, the new leader of Solitude. I hope to work with all of you and improve our lovely country."

Maven leaned over the table menacingly. "I suggest the new High Queen is the woman with the most experience. And that is me."

Jarl Idgrod corrected, "Actually, I was trained to be jarl before you were born, dear."

Njada smirked. "So Jarl Maven Black-Briar votes for Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone?"

Maven glared at Njada while General Tullius gave Jarl Idgrod a tally. "Thank you for contributing, Lady Maven. Anyone else have suggestions?"

Jarl Siddgeir snorted. "Yes! Jarl Idgrod will fall down from the wind! We need a strong leader. I vote for Jarl Balgruuf."

General Tullius slashed a tally next to Jarl Balgruuf. Jarl Brina argued, "The next monarch needn't be physically strong. There will be a security force for that. The next monarch will have to be able to think strategically and win the war against the Thalmor. For that, my vote goes to Jarl Idgrod."

Jarl Brunwulf smashed his hands together. "Brina has a point. I'm for Idgrod as well."

Jarl Kraldar nodded. "I support Idgrod."

Jarl Balgruuf shook his head. "My son Nelkir is at odds with me. I fear that I am not spending enough time with my children. I cannot become High King at the expense of his flesh and blood. Idgrod, you have my full support."

General Tullius put his quill back in his inkwell. "As there are nine jarls and Jarl Idgrod as five votes, she wins the majority. Does anyone have any objections to Jarl Idgrod?"

Jarl Siddgeir waved his hand in the air. "I do! I already said she's too weak! Can you see her defending us against the Thalmor?"

Jarl Brina gave him a dirty look. "Were you not listening? She's not going out on the battlefield! She'll be the strategist!"

Jarl Siddgeir huffed and muttered darkly but otherwise let Jarl Brina win the argument. General Tullius continued, "Are there any other objections to Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone's claim to the throne?"

Silence blanketed Dragonsreach. General Tullius took the Jagged Crown into his hands. "Then by my power as representative of the Emperor of Tamriel, I am now leased to be the first to say High Queen Idgrod Ravencrone."


	19. Incarceration

High Queen Ingrod beamed. "I thank everyone who believed in me. Let's get started right away. General Tullius, what is our current predicament of our war with the Thalmor?"

General Tullius reported, "The Stormcloaks have agreed to aid us if we restore Talos as a god."

Jarl Brunwulf shrugged. "Seems fair to me. None of us ever liked the White-Gold Concordat, anyway."

Hadvar chimed in, "We've also reached out to the Forsworn and Hammerfell. We've started to send agents into Valenwood, as well."

Maven was still glowering at the crown on High Queen Idgrod's head when Legate Quentin Cipius dismissed, "That is all for today. Please rest while for tomorrow's meeting."

When Njada, Serana, Sarah, Hadvar, and General Tullius were alone, a low-ranking Imperial soldier scurried over to them and saluted. "I found the proof you requested, General Tullius!"

Njada raised an eyebrow. "What proof?"

General Tullius tapped his foot. "I had this soldier examine Maven Black-Briar's little space to see if there was any proof of her violating the terms of her probation, so to speak."

The soldier handed over a note. "This details that she tried to have Legate Sarah killed in the middle of the illicit deal between Sibbi Black-Briar and Louis Letrush."

Sarah rubbed her arm self-consciously. "That was before she was warned. It won't hold up against her."

Serana cracked her knuckles. "Let's see this bad boy for ourselves."

 **Dear the Guard residing at Black-Briar Lodge,**

 **There will be a young woman approaching the lodge named Sarah. She is under the impression that you are aware of her deal with me regarding Frost and will not hurt her.**

 **She is a threat to my position as jarl. I expect all of you to butcher her and do whatever it takes to make sure she'll leave in a coffin.**

 **-Maven**

General Tullius scratched his chin. "We have proof of attempted murder. Since she was reprimanded for threatening murder, not attempted, this could land her in jail for life. We need to get this to the Emperor, stat. Since Vittoria is dead, it's going to be a lot harder. We'll have Commander Caius deliver it. We won't need him on the battlefield. Truth be told, he's no good fighting. This is more his pace."

The soldier saluted them and fetched Commander Caius. Commander Caius greeted, "Hello. You inquired for me?"

General Tullius nodded. "I need you to make a deliver to Emperor Titus Mede II for me. I'm writing a letter along with this note. It's paramount you deliver these."

General Tullius scribbled a letter condemning Maven Black-Briar and an appeal to jail her for life. "Here you are. Please don't read them; it's a very private matter of espionage."

Commander Caius saluted him. "Yes, sir! It will be done!"

The messenger sent to Hammerfell approached them. "Hammerfell agrees to an alliance and now wishes to rejoin the Empire!"

Hadvar perked up. "Splendid! High Rock is now squeezed from all sides! Hopefully we get escort Sarah's mother to safety. Can we do that?"

General Tullius ripped out another piece of parchment. "Of course. What's her name? I can tell Hammerfell to spare her."

Sarah twisted a lock of hair around her finger. "Nashya, wife of Drekonish. She's a Nord."

General Tullius wrote instructions to rescue Nashya from any danger and get her back to Skyrim as soon as possible. He handed the letter to the messenger. "Here you are. Bring this to the officials and armies, please."

A week later, after much more organizing and planning, the messenger sent to Cyrodiil arrived. "Emperor Titus Mede II issued a reply, sir!"

General Tullius snatched open the letter and read it quietly.

 **General Tullius-**

 **It appears that Jarl Maven Black-Briar believes she is above the law due to her status and friends. Please confiscate her wealth and use it for the war funds. I expect that Maven will rot in jail for the rest of her days and her heirs will be brought to the Imperial City. Hemming and Ingun Black-Briar may wish to retaliate and work with the Thalmor. They need to be watched over closely, and I have special agents who can do that here in Cyrodiil.**

 **Please find a suitable jarl who will serve the Empire and her subjects dutifully instead of playing deadly games.**

 **-Emperor Titus Mede II**

Njada bounced up energetically. "Let's go clap her in irons!"

The group approached the Black-Briar space of the jarl's room. Hadvar took the liberty of saying, "Maven Black-Briar, you're under arrest!"

Hemming declared, "What is the meaning of this?"

General Tullius drew his sword. "Emperor Titus Mede II himself made her arrest warrant. You're going to have to come with me, Maven."

Maven shrilled, "I did nothing to deserve this!"

Serana rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I'm Ragnar the Red. Let's go."

Maven was carted off to Dragonsreach Dungeon while Hemming glowered at her jailors. "You'll all pay for this."

Njada snorted. "You thought only Maven was in trouble, boy? You were her steward. You're going to exiled in Cyrodiil. None of your contacts are willing to help you anymore, not now that the Emperor has a bone to pick with you."

Hemming spluttered, "This is ridiculous!"

Sarah took out her axe. "Where's Ingun?"

Hemming snarled, "I'm not telling you!"

Serana started sucking the life out of him. "We were told to bring both of you to Cyrodiil. Nothing was said about bringing you alive."

Hemming collapsed onto the floor. "Wait! She's at Arcadia's Cauldron!"

Hadvar rushed outside while General Tullius came. "Maven is now under lock and key. The look on her face was priceless when I handed her her new uniform. The Roughspun Tunic and Footwraps are a far cry from the Fine Clothes and Boots she always wears."

Hadvar led Ingun into the room. "Both Hemming and Ingun have been secured. When will they be carted off to the Imperial City?"

General Tullius grinned. "Right now! I'll deliver them myself!"


	20. Riften's Finest

With General Tullius dragging the Black-Briar kids (minus Sibbi, who was still rotting in prison in Riften), Commander Caius took control of Dragonsreach in his absence. He made his way over to Sarah. "Hey, do you know who's supposed to be the next jarl?"

Sarah nodded. "Bolli. Nivenor will be pleased."

Njada suggested, "Let's go install him as the new jarl."

Sarah, Serana, Njada, and Hadvar took a carriage to Riften. Bolli was next to Madesi holding his face in his hands. Hadvar ran up to them. "Bolli! I have important news! You must travel to Dragonsreach immediately!"

Bolli noticed his old friends. "Oh hello! What's the matter?"

Serana supplied, "Nothing. It's good news for you. You're the new Jarl of Riften. Maven Black-Briar was arrested. There's a moot in Dragonsreach, and your presence is required. Nivenor gets to become your steward, but you need to get a housecarl."

Bolli's face turned ashen. "Really? That's amazing. I'll give my wife the news. She'll be most pleased that she has more money to spend. I suppose I won't need the fishery anymore. I'll give to Haelga. She's rather poor. Owning it will help her and Svana make more income."

Bolli strode into the Bunkhouse. Madesi pursued his lips. "He would go to Haelga before his wife? Odd."

Njada winked. "Haelga's more of a wife to him, if you know what I mean."

At Madesi's blank stare, Sarah spelled it out for him. "He's having an affair with her."

A few minutes later, Bolli and Haelga exited the Bunkhouse and went in separate directions; Bolli went after Nivenor and Haelga went toward her new workplace.

Serana trekked inside the Bunkhouse. "Hey Svana; are you okay? Your aunt isn't running the inn anymore."

Svana beamed. "It's wonderful! Now I'm in charge! If someone gropes me, I'll kick them out! Tythis Ulen will fear me! Of course, I'll have Edda become the maid so she'll get to have a paycheck. And I get Haelga's big bed! But I'm going to have to clean a lot of it. That's going to be disgusting. I best get to that."

Serana rejoined her companions as Bolli and Nivenor approached them. Nivenor was exuberant. "Really? We're really the new rulers of Riften? That's spectacular! With the new treasury and the fishery, we'll make a fortune!"

Bolli cleared his throat. "I already took the fishery out of our hands. Now come, the other jarls are waiting for us."

Nivenor snorted. "Please don't tell me that you donated it to the Temple of Mara."

They went outside and got on the carriage. Bolli shook his head. "I didn't."

Nivenor was satisfied with that answer. "Good. How much of a profit did we make?"

Bolli winced. "Zero. I gave it away to a person in need."

Nivenor narrowed her eyes. "Let me guess: Haelga. You're spending so much time with that prostitute. Her favorite client, are you? Not anymore."

Bolli blushed. "Please, Nivenor! You'll ruin my reputation before I even begin my duties."

Nivenor brushed dust off her dress. "Whatever. At least something positive came out of that deal. Haelga may use a fish net for one of her lewd methods."

Sarah gagged. "Stop! That's nasty! You're freaking me out. Let's move on. Nivenor, you'll be Bolli's steward, okay?"

Nivenor stretched. "Fine by me."

Bolli griped, "Do your job this time and there won't be a problem. You don't only have to come in on Fredas anymore; you work every day."

With the unhappy couple bickering all the way to Whiterun, Hadvar turned to Sarah. "We won't end up like them. Let's never be like that."

Sarah shrugged and whispered, "It'll be easy to avoid being like them. Just stay faithful. I'm sure that'll save us a lot of the trouble they go through."

As they sauntered through the Plains District, Mila bumped into them. "There's so many new important-looking people. I think Jarl Balgruuf is having a party. I wish I were invited."

Njada waved her hand. "Nah. Parties with adults are boring. I'm sure Lars is a lot more fun."

They ascended the steps into Dragonsreach. Proventus greeted Bolli and Nivenor. "Welcome, most esteemed Jarl. I am Proventus Avenicci, Jarl Balgruuf's steward. Let me introduce you to everyone."

As the new Jarl of Riften got comfortable, Sarah searched around for High Queen Idgrod. She found the elderly woman sitting by a fireplace. "Hello, Your Highness. How are you faring?"

High Queen Idgrod hugged her. "Good tidings. I'm just formulating a strategy to blockade High Rock. It's important that we take it over before the Thalmor get an even tighter grip on it. Hammerfell is exceptional helpful in this regard. They're already squeezing High Rock as we speak."

Sarah sat down next to her. "That's a plus. Anything else?"

High Queen Idgrod nodded. "While you were gone, Commander Maro came from Dragon Bridge. It turns out that the Thalmor weren't involved in the Vici wedding slaughter; it was the Dark Brotherhood. The leader of the Falkreath Sanctuary, Astrid, came to him and struck a deal."

Sarah crossed her arms. "She'll tell us who hired them?"

"No. If he spares the Sanctuary, he can have the Listener, a very high-ranking assassin that apparently butchered the wedding guests and Gaius Maro."

"That's not good enough. For all we know, the Thalmor hired them."

High Queen Idgrod winked. "Commander Maro has no intention of sparing anyone who plotted his son's death. After they cut down the Listener, they're going after everyone else. With them gone, the threat to the Emperor is eliminated."

"At least there's that, and Maven Black-Briar is out of the picture. I hated that woman."

"As did I. But Sarah, I received a troubling vision of the future you must know about."


	21. Burning Hatred

Sarah braced for the worst. "Hadvar or I are going to die?"

High Queen Idgrod shook her head. "No. At least, not what I saw. I see the gates of Oblivion opening."

"That's impossible. Martin Septim stopped that when he gave up his life in the Oblivion Crisis."

High Queen Idgrod patted her knee. "I don't mean literally, dear. This is more . . . subtle. Namira's children are like wolves circling around you and another girl. You love each other. The wolves made you flee to Skyrim."

Sarah's stomach churned. "You mean that a cult of Namira framed me for murder?"

High Queen Idrgrod tightly held her hand. "Dear, they're in Skyrim. I found them near silvery stone."

"Does that mean Markarth?"

"To be honest, probably."

Sarah went outside to find her father. "Father, we discovered who framed me back in High Rock. A cult of Namira in Markarth."

Master Drekonish stiffened. "Filthy cannibals. It's only fitting that you are the only to administer justice. Please, take Hadvar and Njada. Serana and I will stay here. We're waiting for our spies from Valenwood to appear soon."

Sarah found her friends sharing laughs over a few bottles of mead. She bit her lip. "Are you all drunk?"

Njada made a face. "Nah. I don't get drunk. I don't like losing control like that."

Hadvar nodded. "Same here. Few drinks here and there, nothing to be worried about."

Sarah's shoulders eased. "Good, because we're going on a stealth mission in Markarth."

Njada perked up. "Do we get to assassinate the Silver-Bloods? I've been waiting for this!"

"Um, we're tracking a group of Namira worshippers. If the Silver-Bloods are part of that cult, they better start praying to Anu."

Njada grinned. "Yes! Sweet! Let's go!"

They traveled to Markarth. The air was sweltering and humid. They hustled inside the city. Hogni Red-Arm proclaimed, "The bloodiest beef in the Reach!"

Hogni examined Sarah. "I can't believe anyone mistook you for a Forsworn agent. I know you're a Breton, but that's the only similarity you have with the savages. Ooh. I mean, before they came here peacefully. Now they're alright."

Njada shrugged. "Well, we figured out Thonar Silver-Blood made a deal with the Forsworn king, Madanach. He threw her in jail because of it."

Hogni's eyes widened. "Really? That turncoat ought to pay for his crimes! I'll take care of him. I'll invite him to a big dinner . . ."

Njada coughed. "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

Hadvar voiced, "I'd like to go to the bank and have a word with Thonar about how to treat women."

Sarah latched her hand on his arm. "He'll throw you in prison! He owns it! He can put whoever he wants in it!"

They roamed into Understone Keep where Thongvor was shouting at Brother Verulus. "What are you hiding, priest?"

"I'm not hiding anything. It's closed for a reason."

Thongvor roared, "You keep us from seeing our honored dead? You and the Jarl will answer for any desecration of my ancestors' bodies!"

Brother Verulus sighed. "That's enough, Thongvor. We're done."

Thongvor caught sight of the gang and closed the gap between them. "At least the Empire is restoring Talos worship. I'm glad that accursed elves are gone, but the Forsworn? The cretins need to leave."

Hadvar shot him a polite smile and followed Brother Verulus. The priest's eyes narrowed. "The Hall of the Dead is closed."

Njada suggested, "We could help you. Anything to shut up Thongvor."

Brother Verulus gave them a key. "I was going to have to find someone to take care of the issue. Be warned. Bodies have been torn apart, like they were eaten by a savage animal."

Sarah turned to her companions. "This sounds like the work of Namira's cult."

Brother Verulus jumped back. "A Daedric Prince is behind this?"

They went inside, checking all the corpses to see which ones were unharmed and which ones were violated. A voice echoed, "Not many would walk into a crept without fear and feel . . . hunger."

They sprinted at the voice, only for it to console, "Don't be frightened. Your mouth waters at the sight of flesh. Namira understands and judges not."

Hadvar unsheathed his sword. "Here we go."

A blur rushed in front of them and stopped suddenly. A blonde, half-blind Breton surveyed the squad and her gaze finally rested on Sarah. "Namira told me about you. You were young when you first tasted human flesh. An older sister who had died-"

A fury brewed inside Sarah.

 _How dare she mention Katrina?! That witch will pay for uttering her name!_

"-An accident, of course. But you thought, what was the harm in one bite?"

The flame leapt from Sarah's chest and into her throat. Her hand instinctively reached for her axe.

 _I would never hurt Katrina! I loved her! And I still do! I miss her every day!_

"It's okay. You're safe now. You're accepted for you are, in your wretchedness . . ."

"YOU MONSTER!"

The Breton seethed, "Fine! To Oblivion with you and your precious Katrina!"

Sarah ripped the axe for its place and sunk it into the girl's skin. Thanks to its Fiery Soul Trap enchantment, the inner murderous fury extended into the real world and charred the girl's flesh.

In her frenzy, Sarah roughly shook her three times, knocked her to the ground, and pierced her heart with the axe. Her whirlwind of hatred wasn't worn through. She grabbed the girl's corpse and dragged it over to the torch.

The door creaked open. Brother Verulus meekly stepped in. "I heard rather violent noises and thought I should make sure you were okay."

Sarah spat on the girl's body and spluttered, "There's your cannibal."

Brother Verulus took a step back at her unexpected anger. "I'd rather not know the details. Thank you. For your trouble."

Sarah snatched the gold, shoved it in her pocket, and picked up the girl's head.

Brother Verulus winced. "Can I help you?"

Sarah grunted, "No. I'm good." She got a grip on her waist, and delicately placed the body on the torch.

Brother Verulus repeated, "Can I help you? You seem extremely psychologically disturbed."

Sarah ignored him as she watched the body burn with a pure satisfaction she hadn't felt since a child, and since Katrina was alive.

The Namira worshipper's skin became to peel off. Brother Verulus pulled Sarah away. "This seems to be damaging your mental health. Please, for your own safety!"

Hadvar gestured for him to leave and placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Honey, what was going on?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "I had a sister named Katrina who died when we were children."

Njada's jaw dropped. "You ate her?!"

Sarah turned on her. "I did NOT eat her! I was so devastated. She was my best friend. When I saw the body, I lost it. I suddenly knew I lost her and I put as much of her in mouth as possible so she'd still be with me."

Njada corrected her previous statement. "So you had a nervous breakdown? That's so sad! I'm sorry. Katrina sounded amazing."

Sarah refocused on the girl, who was burnt beyond recognition. "She was the best."


	22. Extermination

They stood in silence watch the girl crackle in the fire. Hadvar broke in, "Let's go back to investigate the other members of the cult."

They exited the Hall of the Dead when Hogni Red-Arm bumped into them. "So, we're going to invite Thonar Silver-Blood to a big dinner in Reachcliff Cave. Then when he gets there, we'll take him out!"

Njada made a face. "I'd rather not."

Hogni pressed, "It's a nice place! Come on, I'll show you!"

Hogni led the group to the secret entrance to Reachcliff Cave where a huge table dominated the center of the room with Lisbet, Banning, and two strangers were seated. A shrine to Namira glimmered at the back wall.

Lisbet clasped her hands together. "Oh! I love a good meal! The liver is my favorite part! Especially a man's! My husband and brother's were delicious! I claim the man as my main course!"

Hadvar made a disgusted noise. "No! I am not going to be eaten by anyone! Neither is my fiancée or Njada!"

Sarah's stomach churned as the potent scent of human flesh streamed through her nostrils. She took out her axe and lunged at Lisbet. The former drew out an iron dagger but was no match for a Dragonbone axe. She went down with a thud on the floor.

Banning stared at Lisbet's body. "Another meal for me."

Hadvar took out his sword and slashed Banning's neck. Banning jumped up. "This puts a new meaning on having to kill your meal!"

The two strangers rose and threw themselves at Njada and Sarah. Njada hit the female stranger with the hammer and advanced on her. Sarah took on the male stranger as he summoned a Flame Atronach. Sarah ignored the beast and focused on cutting the elf's life short.

Only Hogni remained. "You're stronger than you look. We thought you'd be an easy target in High Rock, but you've proven us wrong. But Namira promised us your bones, and I'm getting them!"

Njada rolled her eyes. "We just killed four people, and you think you can get rid of all of us? I'd like to see you try."

Hogni raced toward Njada as Sarah swung her axe into his back. "Well, that's that. All the cannibals are gone. I'm glad it's over."

Njada pumped her fist in the air. "There's only one thing left to do! We topple the Shrine of Namira!" Njada went over and smashed the shrine with her hammer.

Hadvar glared at Lisbet's corpse. "Hmph. Let's go back. The spies from Valenwood might be back."

They traveled back to Markarth and took the carriage back to Whiterun. Olfina Gray-Mane waved. "Hey! How're you doing?"

Sarah waved back. "Great! You?"

Olfina shrugged. "The usual. I'm working with Jon to end this stupid feud. What does it matter anymore? The Stormcloaks are over. The Empire won."

Njada suggested, "I'll tell you a secret. Alfhild thinks the fight is stupid too."

Olfina brightened. "Really? That's another member! Thanks!" She scampered off to find Alfhild.

In Dragonsreach, General Tullius waved them over. "Huh. We got a report from Cyrodiil. Hemming Black-Briar was killed by the Valenwood troops. Apparently, he was trying to suck up to the jailors to get out early, so they told him to fight. Boy didn't stand a chance against the Thalmor."

Serana sprinted over to them. "One less Black-Briar to deal with. I just informed Maven. She started swearing at me and promising I'd pay for his death. I wasn't the one who marched him off to Valenwood. Anyway, our spies got back! We have information on all their armaments and where their troops are. The Cyrodiil army is currently making their way to the forts and setting them on fire."

Hadvar quizzed, "High Rock?"

General Tullius replied, "Being squeezed by Hammerfell. Their rations are running out. They'll surrender soon. As soon as we secure High Rock, we're taking out Morrowind."

High Queen Idgrod strolled over to them. "I'm glad you escaped Namira's wolves at long last. Now we may focus on the war."

General Tullius looked over some more papers. "Hadvar, Sarah, I want you two to join Cyrodiil's assault on Valenwood. Go with the army, learn the key fort's locations, and bring them down. Without their weapon supplies, Valenwood might be ours in a few months. Njada, Serana, I want you to go near the Morrowind border and start taking notes on Blacklight for me."

They all chorused, "Got it!"

Sarah took Serana's hand. "We should say good-bye in private."

Serana rolled her eyes. "I know what this is about."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. You know. But we still have to go over it."

The girls went into an empty room. Sarah sighed. "You're going to be in a war, Serana. You might die."

Serana said, "Are you fearing for my safety? I'll be okay. I'm just observing. I'm not even going into enemy territory."

Sarah ignored that. "If you die, you'll go to Coldharbour. You can't spend eternity trapped there! I know you went through a great deal to become a Daughter of Coldharbour, but you've got to be cured! You can't spend eternity with Molag Bal! What will he do to you?"

Serana covered her head with her hands. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry Serana, but if you die, you won't be able to push away the memories. It'll be too late!"

Serana made it to the door. "I appreciate your concern. It's touching. I'll at least _think_ about it, okay?"

They returned to the others, with Njada stretching. "Alright Serana, looks like we're off to Windhelm."

Hadvar stared into a glass of mead. "The voices of the dead still ring in my ears."

Sarah kissed his cheek. "I know. But if we do nothing, the Thalmor will eliminate us."

Hadvar sipped from his glass. "Let's be off. At the very least, we owe it to Malborn."

They took a carriage to Falkreath. Sarah took a deep breath. "Let's head south, shall we?" They hiked over mountains, and after a few days, they got to Bruma.

Hadvar stopped a guard. "Excuse me, we are soldiers from the Skyrim division to attack Valenwood. Can you be so kind to point us in the right direction?"

The guard eagerly advised, "The city of Kvatch is the closest to Valenwood. The Count will provide transportation."

The guard brought them to Count Nestor Carvain. "Sire, some Skyrim recruits have come to take Valenwood with us."

Count Carvain nodded. "General Tullius informed me that they were coming. Take my carriage." As the guard led them to the carriage, Hadvar whispered, "We're going to war now. There's no going back."


	23. Vampiric

The ride into Valenwood was so tense Sarah could stick a fork into it. Eventually they made it to Arenthia and swung off the carriage once the Cyrodiil Army was in view. Hadvar and Sarah rushed over to them.

The Cyrodiil captain saluted them. "Legate! Fellow Captain! It is truly an honor!"

Sarah flushed. "Thank you, Captain. What is the situation?"

The captain reported, "Fort Danaya has a surplus of war supplies. We're taking it over."

Hadvar asked, "Is it occupied?"

"Yes sir. There are Thalmor agents crawling everywhere."

Hadvar demanded, "Is the battle going on now?"

"No, sir. We were told to wait for you."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. We should be as stealthy as possible. Lead on."

The regiment trekked over to Fort Danaya while they all ducked low to avoid sight. Sarah eyed the Thalmor scouts. "Alright. The scouts have no covering. We're going to shoot all of them at once. Then we will control the outside of the fort."

The privates notched their arrows and aimed at every scout. Sarah ordered, "Ready? Aim. Fire." All at once the arrows whizzed through the air and sank into the scouts. A few dropped dead to the ground while a few ripped the arrow from their bodies and scanned the plains for the intruders. "Again. Ready? Aim. Fire."

A new volley of arrows pummeled the scouts until every last one was dead. Hadvar grinned. "Great job! Now, we're still keeping up the stealth act. The majority of elfpower is in the fort. We've only got the outside taken care of."

They looted the scouts' cadavers and snuck inside.

Meanwhile, on the edge of Windhelm, Njada and Serana studied their targets and took notes. Serana scribbled her observations down. "Njada, what do you think of vampirism?"

Njada squinted at her. "It's a horrible disease that sucks the humanity out of a person. Of course, I like you, so don't get offended."

Serana pouted. "You don't know the incredible gifts bestowed upon us."

Njada shrugged. "I really don't care. I'm a true Nord. True Nords don't just betray Talos and make a shrine to Molag Bal. It's not worth it if I was the queen of Nirn."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Hey, you brought it up. Serana, you're going to die one day. You can choose whether you'll spend the afterlife in Coldharbour or Sovngarde."

Serana rolled her eyes. "I'm a vampire. I'm older than the Septim Empire and Talos himself."

Njada noticed a Thalmor carry a cart of iron ingots into a huge building and jotted that down. "You don't get it. You're a vampire; you only die if someone kills you. Someone's bound to beat you eventually. Then you'll be with Molag Bal forever. Serana, do you really want that? You can't keep blocking that reality out. One day you're going to get killed and it'll be too late."

Serana exclaimed, "I sacrificed too much to give it away! I was given to Molag Bal! I watched him tear into my mother . . . I watched her die. Then at the last moment, she was healed and passed the trial. Then he grabbed me and raped me. He almost killed me. I was gasping for breath on the ground, and then I was revived. I was through too much to go back now."

Njada shook her head. "I'm not trying to bother you, but obviously that was traumatic. I wish that never happened. But if you die as a vampire, that'll be your fate, to be Molag Bal's toy. You're worth so much more, okay? Sarah and Hadvar think so too. Heck, even Isran thinks that!"

Tears slid down Serana's cheeks. "I know. I just want to reap the benefits for as long as I can. I don't want to have been through that in vain."

"You didn't. You stopped the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy. You've saved the world. You did it."

Serana kicked a pebble. "I want to get cured before I die, but I want to hold it off as long as possible."

"You don't know when you're going to die. The sooner you get cured, the sooner Molag Bal loses you."

Serana started sobbing. Njada grew nervous. "Uh . . . I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm not good at this type of thing."

Serana shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just so emotional. But you and Sarah are right. If losing my power is what it'll take to escape him. When we get back to Dragonsreach, I'm going to Morthal and getting cured."

Back in Fort Danaya, Sarah, Hadvar, and their subordinates crept around the fort. Hadvar whispered, "Where is everyone?"

Sarah murmured, "Somewhere. Let's keep going."

Eventually, they overheard some Thalmor talking. "I can't believe the dumb Redguards are actually successful taking over High Rock. What if they capture Sir Ycanthres?"

The other agent snorted. "They'd let him go. They have Sarah on their side. She wouldn't let them hurt her grandfather. Getting her out of the picture would be ideal. She took out the Embassy and Northwatch Keep on her own."

The first said, "Whatever. Let's just protect this place. They predict the Imperials will be marching on here soon. I can't wait to kill them. I hate humans. They refuse to accept elven superiority."

Hadvar swung his sword into the first one and quickly dispatched him with a single stroke. "Elven supremacy, my sword!"

The second started using fire on everyone. Sarah took out her axe and cut him down. "Let's keep moving. They knew we were coming. There's bound to be more of them."

They all tiptoed around the fort until they saw a group of five Thalmor. Sarah hunkered down. "Same strategy as the scouts. Shoot 'em at the same time."

In one swift unified movement, arrows zipped through the air and knocked the Thalmor to the ground. Sarah ordered, "Check them to see if they had any orders."

The soldiers searched the bodies. "Nothing useful but some gold."

Hadvar's shoulders slumped. "Well, any coin we can take from the Thalmor is more money for the Empire."


	24. A Deal

Serana and Njada arrived at Dragonsreach. Njada handed General Tullius their notes. "Serana has something to do in Morthal."

General Tullius narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What is it? We can't go off randomly."

Serana put her hands on her hips. "It's private. But since we're at war, you're right. It's just embarrassing. I want to get cured of vampirism."

General Tullius approved. "Very well. Let me assign a few guards to accompany you. We wouldn't want the Thalmor kidnapping you unexpectedly."

Serana turned to Njada. "Can you handle my responsibilities while I go?"

Njada smiled. "Yeah. I'll be fine. What is my job, General Tullius?"

Serana waved farewell and left with a small group of soldiers. General Tullius shook his head. "Nothing for now. We got word from Cyrodiil. Ingun Black-Briar died."

Njada gasped. "What? How?"

General Tullius slid a report toward her. "Ingun poisoned some guards as revenge for Hemming's death. I don't get that, really. Hemming volunteered to go. Nevertheless, she was found guilty of murder and was beheaded. Her remains are being shipped to Riften."

Njada made a face. "I suppose you want me to tell Maven?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Njada trekked to the dungeon and was rewarded with the delightful sight of seeing Maven behind bars and wearing a Roughspun Tunic. Maven sneered. "Oh, if it isn't the girl who stole the title of High Queen from me."

Njada was thoroughly confused. _What is she talking about? I didn't do anything. Oh yeah, I stated that she really voted for Idgrod instead of herself._

Njada couldn't wipe the smirk off her face while Maven glowered at her. "What do you want?"

Njada shrugged. "I have news for you. Ingun died as well."

Maven prowled around in her cell like a caged animal. "You're lying! There's no way my heir is Sibbi! Two of my children dead? I don't think so!"

Njada corrected, "Ingun was executed for murdering Imperial guards. Hemming was killed while fighting the Thalmor. No one made him do it, Maven."

Back in Fort Danaya, they slunk around silently until they heard Thalmor gossiping. The first stated, "Apparently the Imperial Army is coming this way. The scouts haven't reported anything, though. Think they're ever going to come?"

The second wrinkled his nose. "I haven't the slightest idea. I can't believe the stupid Redguards actually took High Rock. I heard Lieutenant Meloidia say that they're preparing a massive attack from Morrowind that's supposed to overwhelm Cyrodiil and Skyrim."

Hadvar paled. "No."

Sarah signaled for the subordinates to shoot them down, and three seconds later, the arrows fired and found their target. The soldiers dropped dead. A third ran inside. "What's going on? They're dead. This can't be! They were murdered! Who's there?"

A fourth followed. "I'm going to find whoever did this. The Imperials must have an assassin striking instead of a huge unit."

The privates looked at Sarah, their eyes longing to fire their bows again. Sarah winked, and they eagerly aimed at the frantic guards and let the arrows fly.

They continued the strategy until there was only a single room left crawling with Thalmor leeches. They all crouched down to see what information they'd gain by eavesdropping before the battle.

A wizard stretched. "This is so boring. I just wish the dumb Imperials would come already. I'm itching to melt one of their faces off."

A regular soldier agreed, "I'm just _dying_ to stain the floor with the blood of man. To think, they deny elven supremacy! It's just blasphemous."

Hadvar gave them the signal to begin the attack, growing annoyed by their anti-human rhetoric. Sarah held up a hand. "Wait. I want to take on the wizard. I always love killing the coldblooded ones with their favorite execution style."

Sarah equipped her most powerful fire spell and shot it at the back of the wizard's head. He screamed and turned around to face the threat. Sarah fired another bolt of flame at his face. The privates all drew their swords and hacked into the remaining Thalmor. Unfortunately, the Thalmor wore better armor and dealt more damage.

Hadvar shouted, "If you're running low on health, retreat back and drink healing potions! We will not accept any causalities on our side!"

Sarah cornered the wizard against the wall and sent him down to the floor with a painful stroke of death. The remaining Thalmor cronies caught a glimpse of her face. "Wait. That's Princess Sarah Direnni. Get her!" They all swarmed her while Hadvar and their subordinates cut through their ranks.

Eventually, a couple of burly guards dragged her back toward the entrance with Hadvar hot on their heels. A familiar man watched intensely as Sarah struggled for them to let her go so she could swiftly kill them.

Hadvar caught up to them and stuck his sword through one of the captors' stomach and kicked the corpse to the floor. Sarah, with a new footing, gave the last one a roundhouse kick and struck him with her axe.

The man slowly clapped. "Your ferocity is astonishingly pleasing to me, my dear. You never had the knack of killing before. I'm going to reward you. You see, there's a pressure plate underneath the fort that will blow it up at my command. If you come with me and talk, I'll let the fort stay in Imperial hands. If not, say good-bye to your friends."

Hadvar hissed, "Don't talk to her like that! You don't own her!"

Sarah cut in, "What do you want to discuss, Grandfather? I doubt it'll be pleasant."

Sir Ycanthres studied them carefully. "Many things. Why did you join the Imperials? Why did you kill good Thalmor agents loyal to your blood? Why won't you come back to High Rock now that we know who framed you? Why are you fighting against us now?"

Another Altmer joined them. "Oh wonderful! You found her, Sir Ycanthres! Do I have your permission to kill her unseemly companion?"

Sarah demanded, "No!" while Sir Ycanthres continued studying them.

Sir Ycanthres decided to break the silence. "Sarah, this is Voronis. He seeks your hand in marriage."

Hadvar met Voronis' eye. "You were a bit too late. That position is already taken."


	25. Fried Loyalties

After a few days, Serana returned to Dragonsreach fully changed back to human. Njada shook her hand. "How does it feel?"

Serana bit her lip. "I'm not going to lie and say that I'm completely healed, but I'm glad that when I die, I won't spend eternity with Molag Bal. I hope after this war, we can go back into the Soul Cairn and get my mother. She's going to be so mad at me for changing back."

General Tullius shrugged. "No mother would want her child to spend eternity as Molag Bal's slave. You saved yourself, Serana."

Serana changed the subject. "What did I miss?"

Njada snorted. "Sibbi is Maven's heir now. Sibbi. Can you picture it? Maven practically had a cow when I told her. Other than that, not much."

General Tullius took a sip of mead. "Can you fetch Jarl Bryling and High Queen Idgrod for a moment? I need to speak with them."

The girls nodded and searched for the noblewomen. In the dining room, Nivenor flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I must admit that I enjoy your company. For the first time, it feels like I found where I was supposed to be."

Jarl Bryling smiled. "Why thank you. Your husband is such a stark improvement from Maven. Can you believe she had the nerve to work with the Thieves Guild?"

Njada interrupted, "Jarl Bryling, General Tullius requests your presence."

Jarl Bryling promptly excused herself and followed the girls. High Queen Idgrod was already there. "I had a feeling you were expecting me."

General Tullius cleared his throat. "As you all know, Solitude is the capital of Skyrim. For as long as everyone here has been alive, the monarch ruled from there. As High Queen Idgrod is now in power, I think she should live in the Blue Palace. Jarl Bryling, is it too much to ask you to switch places and rule Morthal?"

Jarl Bryling shrugged. "No, not at all. It's a good idea. Morthal isn't walled in like the major cities. It's too dangerous for the High Queen to be there."

General Tullius grinned. "Wonderful. With that final issue, the moot is over. I'll make a formal announcement."

He strolled downstairs, grabbed a goblet and a spoon, and clinked the two together. "May I have your attention? Thank you to everyone for all your participation. In this moot, we were able to avert the crisis of a leaderless Skyrim after High Queen Elisif had no heir. Long live High Queen Idgrod! Not only that, but we managed to stamp out corruption in Riften with regards to Maven Black-Briar. Welcome, Jarl Bolli. This moot is dismissed."

The jarls, housecarls, and stewards all shuffled out. Njada approached General Tullius. "Any special missions for us?"

He shook his head. "We're just going to escort High Queen Idgrod to Solitude. By the way, your intelligence report on Morrowind is very telling. Thank you."

Master Drekonish asked, "When are we going to escort the High Queen back?"

General Tullius coughed. "A few days. We want the jarls getting back first."

Commander Maro walked up to them. "I searched into your inquiry regarding national security involving the murder of Vittoria Vici."

Meanwhile, back at Fort Danaya, Sir Ycanthres raised an eyebrow. "You are already married?"

Sarah corrected, "We're engaged."

Sir Ycanthres' eyes betrayed no emotion. "Then this relationship is not set in stone."

Voronis' nose turned after evaluating Hadvar again. "Sir, are you sure I just can't kill him now?"

Sarah cut in, " _I'm_ quite sure."

Sir Ycanthres gestured for them to follow him. "I wish to speak with you."

Sarah crossed her arms. "I'm not going in any Thalmor base. To answer your question, I joined the Imperials because even though they almost killed me, they also saved me from Alduin. Hadvar helped me get out."

Voronis rolled his eyes. "The sentiment is sweet, but you should have sided with the Stormcloaks. That would've made it easier to invade Skyrim. We knew Ulfric and his tactics."

Sarah exhaled. "I don't want to be a Thalmor. If you have your way, my mother will be dead. She's not elf enough for you. I want to protect my family no matter their race."

Voronis protested, "That's stupid! The superiority of elves was already proven!"

Hadvar chimed in, "When Tiber Septim conquered all of Tamriel?"

Voronis said hotly, "Shut up, Nord! You're not in this!"

A strange gleam in Voronis' eye caught Sarah's attention. "Wait . . . you're a vampire."

Voronis stiffened. "Excuse me?"

"Your eyes. They're orange. You're a vampire. What clan are you affiliated with?"


	26. Trade-Off

General Tullius nodded. "What did you come up with?"

Commander Maro reported, "It wasn't the Thalmor like you thought. It was the Dark Brotherhood. They got a contract to kill the Emperor."

Njada guessed, "A Thalmor agent contacted them and wants them to do the honors?"

Commander Maro shrugged. "Astrid, the leader, didn't tell me who sent it. But she struck a deal with me. Smitty, the man who butchered the guests at the wedding, is going to murder and impersonate The Gourmet. We're going to have a decoy pose as the Emperor and take Smitty out. Of course, I'm going to betray the deal and kill everyone in the Sanctuary. Did she honestly think I would let my son's killers go free?"

Serana rolled her eyes. "They're not the brightest. Still, better for us."

Commander Maro saluted General Tullius. "I will let you know other details as soon as they get in." He exited while Jarl Balgruuf entered.

Jarl Balgruuf self-consciously rubbed his hands together. "Besides Proventus, I think I need some more thanes to help advise me. Who do you think the best candidates are?"

Njada suggested, "Vignar Grey-Mane? Olfrid Battle-Born? You can help the division. Jon and Olfina are trying to get married."

Jarl Balgruuf considered that. "They are the two most ancient clans in Whiterun. I'll have them summoned. Do you think another person would be helpful?"

Serana added, "Of course. I expect they'll be squabbling like chickens at first. They shouldn't be relied on yet. Who else is really successful and Thane-like?"

Njada's eyes bugged out of her head. "Not Nazeem. Not Nazeem! He's so rude and pompous!"

Jarl Balgruuf chuckled. "I was thinking more along the lines of Ysolda."

General Tullius nodded. "Ysolda sounds trustworthy. Njada, Serana, it's time to go to Solitude to assist High Queen Idgrod adjust to her duties. I'll summon a carriage."

Back at Fort Danaya, Sir Ycanthres stroked his beard. "Voronis, it is unbecoming of a Thalmor soldier to be a vampire. You must be cured at once. Now Sarah, if you're so determined to save this boy's life, perhaps we can come to an agreement. Since you're so interested in him, he's worth seven lives. One of them has to be a jarl and one has to be a thane."

Sarah cracked her knuckles, ready to outsmart him, as well as selecting people who threatened her in the past. "You can have Maven Black-Briar from Riften. I can't stand her. To sweeten the deal, you can have Thane Erikur from Solitude. The others are Hermir Strong-Heart in Windhelm, Anuriel, exiled in the Palace of the Kings, Unmid Snow-Shod, also exiled in the Palace of the Kings, Jod, you'll find him in the Palace of the Kings, and finally, formerly Jarl Skald the Elder. He's in the Palace of the Kings, too."

Sir Ycanthres lifted an eyebrow. "Trying to cut down the Stormcloaks?"

Sarah admitted, "The violent ones."

Voronis complained, "The Stormcloaks aren't fighting us!"

Hadvar ominously said, "Think again. They actually stopped attacking us to focus on you. Good luck with that."

Sir Ycanthres nodded. "I'll see if they want you over the seven you sentenced to death."


End file.
